Apuesta de Amor
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Si crees en tus palabras, si estás segura de que todos tenemos sentimientos, te propongo algo, hazme amarte... enamórame y aceptaré mi derrota.
1. Sesshoumaru: Apuesta

**Ohayou!**

**Otra vez estoy aquí con un nueva historia de esta pareja que tanto amo, esto se me ocurrió por mientras pensaba un nuevo capítulo para mi otro fic, entonces pensé ¿por qué no...? En realidad no estoy segura de seguirlo o dejarlo hasta aquí... así que esa decisión se las dejaré a ustedes xD  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste y se entretengan al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo!**

**Sayo!**

****:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>"Apuesta de Amor"<br>**

**...  
><strong>

**Sesshoumaru: Apuesta**

Humanos… tan insignificantes e inútiles, nunca he entendido su propósito en este mundo ¿para qué están aquí? Son sólo estorbos, basuras victimas de aquello que llaman emociones… por favor, que cosa más innecesaria, si hay algo más inútil que los humanos es eso que llaman sentimientos… amor ¿Qué es eso? Nada importante, nada esencial…

Un claro ejemplo de eso era el supuesto amor que tenia el inútil de Inuyasha con esa sacerdotisa, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kikyo… decía amarla y ella a él, pero bastaron unas simples mentiras para derrotar aquella ilusión, Naraku no hizo más que montar un engaño y ellos cayeron en el, hiriéndose, traicionándose, destruyendo aquello que juraron profesar, ese estúpido sentimiento que no es más que un espejismo de mentes inferiores.

Y ahora llegas tú, una inútil humana tratando de darme lecciones de vida, queriendo engañarme, embaucarme con esa inútil mentira, sabes que no lo lograrás fácilmente, que no te lo permitiré nunca pero aun así insistes, con tus malditos ojos sobre mí, esos ojos que siempre he odiado… tú te atreves a encararme y cuestionarme el porqué de mi indiferencia hacia la vida humana, el porqué de mi desinterés por el bienestar de este niño que está en peligro y que insistes en salvar.

Te miro enfadado, con hielo en los ojos, pero pareces ignorarme porque después de tres intentos logras alcanzar a quien casi cae por un acantilado, lo abrazas calmando su molesto llanto, le sonríes logrando tranquilizarlo, yo sólo me limito a observarlos, hasta que tus ojos vuelven a chocar con los míos, maldito color marrón… pronuncias mil palabras que no comprendo e ignoro, sacando a relucir nuevamente eso tan desagradable… "sentimientos"

Sonrío fríamente haciéndote fruncir el ceño, me encaras con firmeza renovada, con ese detestable valor que no comprendo, entonces pronuncias aquello que me hierve la sangre como pocas veces lo había hecho, esa frase que repasé y odié…

"_¿Por qué tienes miedo…?"_

¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Una carcajada fue liberada, demostrándote cuanto desprecio sentía por ti y tus palabras, simplemente era absurdo el sólo buscarle sentido a aquella frase, era imposible, pero tú lo crees, puedo ver en tus ojos brillar la determinación y la verdad de tus creencias, maldita… ¿Cómo poder demostrarte lo equivocada que estás? No bastaba con ignorarte, dar media vuelta y marcharme, no, tengo que romper tu orgullo, hacerte ver tu error y restregártelo en el rostro, entonces fue que una idea cruzó por mi mente, si tan segura estabas de esos sentimientos que jurabas que existían, si creías con verdadera firmeza el que todas las criaturas debían sentir algo te iba a poner a prueba, descubrir que tan lejos puedes llegar para demostrar tu punto.

Te miro seriamente mientras despides al niño que se marcha corriendo, le sonríes amablemente y luego al voltear hacia mi me miras con enfado.

-Si estás tan segura de lo que dices te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú dices asegurar que todos tienen sentimientos, que los demonios también los tienen, que hasta yo aunque lo niegue los tengo, entonces te propongo un trato.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hazme amarte.

-¿Qué?

-Si logras que te ame asumiré mi derrota, aceptaré tus palabras sin volver a contradecirte, además dejaré en paz a tu grupo y a Inuyasha, nunca me cruzaré por su camino ni mucho menos amenazaré sus vidas.

-¿Es qué acaso estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Yo no amo ni he amado a nadie, así que te reto a hacer que te ame, defiende tus creencias si es que eres capaz, a menos que quieras arrepentirte de tus palabras…

-Nunca.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

Me miraste inquisidora, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de duda en mi rostro, pero no te mostré nada, sólo mi acostumbrada indiferencia ante tu sorpresa.

-Acepto, pero explícame los parámetros de este trato.

-Nuestros encuentros serán iguales ante los ojos de los demás, en contadas ocasiones nos podremos encontrar a escondidas para pasar tiempo juntos, dándote tiempo para lograr tus objetivos, pero… -sonríe- será tu derrota el que no lo logres o el que te enamores de mi.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si llegas a enamorarte de mí sin que yo te ame perderás.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ocurrirá eso?

-Sólo pongo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien, entiendo los términos y los acepto, pero mientras dure este juego tampoco podrás atacarnos, no permitiré que pongas en peligro a mis amigos o a Inuyasha con tal de cumplir con tu enfermizo objetivo.

-Esta bien.

Me miras por ultima vez, pero esta vez un brillo extraño se refleja en tus ojos, un brillo que me hace fruncir el ceño y que te hace sonreír, te despides, sin decir nada, en silencio, sólo das media vuelta y te diriges hacia donde está el hibrido a quien dices amar.

Yo también doy media vuelta y me marcho, repitiendo en mi mente las clausulas de nuestro acuerdo y sonriendo con anticipación a mi victoria, es imposible el que puedas ganar.


	2. Kagome: Orgullo

**Ohyaou!**

**Les confieso que estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado mi fic, es tanta la emoción que escribí la continuación lo antes posible para actualizar.**

**Les aclaro que este capítulo estará relatado por Kagome, para poder conocer los pensamientos de ambos xD**

**El fic se irá alternando, relata Sessho, después Kagome, después Sessho y así... (se entendió?)**

**Acá esta el capítulo, espero les guste! :D**

****:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:**::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Orgullo<strong>

Orgullo… esa es la única razón que permitió el inicio de este estúpido juego, tu maldito y enfermizo orgullo, ¿Cuándo aceptarás tu derrota? Nunca, no, el gran príncipe Sesshoumaru nunca dará su brazo a torcer, él es demasiado importante, es demasiado imponente… estúpido…

Nos encontramos por primera vez desde que iniciamos el juego, tengo que enamorarte, ese es mi objetivo, pero ¿Cómo? No tengo idea como poder derretir el hielo de tus ojos, de tus labios, de tu corazón… eres tan extraño, tan inalcanzable para mis manos, pones una barrera invisible a tu alrededor, no dejas que nadie se acerque, te toque… Caminas lentamente y yo te sigo, tus pasos son tan invisibles como tu presencia, puedo sentir tu cabello en mis manos, estoy a una distancia prudente tras de ti pero aun así tu cabello es más largo, mis dedos lo sienten y es entonces que mi mirada se fija en aquello que ayudé a arrebatar, esa manga de ropa que se encuentra vacía.

Siento un dolor en el pecho, es culpa, estoy segura… en aquel entonces sólo importaba el obtener la espada para Inuyasha, sólo estábamos defendiendo nuestras vidas, sé que Inuyasha nunca hubiera querido cortarte el brazo por gusto, no, él no es así, por mas que finja indiferencia con respecto a los problemas de los demás, a la existencia de su hermano, al recuerdo de su madre o de Kikyo… él siempre está atento, siempre alerta a los demás. Una sonrisa rompe mis labios ante aquellos pensamientos, pareces notarla porque frunces el ceño, ¿siempre tienes que estar enfadado? Me encojo de hombros al no encontrar la respuesta obvia y sigo el camino en silencio, dijiste que iríamos hacia una montaña a lo que yo sólo asentí, ¿Qué más podría hacer? En ese momento estaba muy nerviosa por nuestra primera cita…

¿Cita…?

Suspiré pesadamente ante ese pensamiento, primero que nada esta es tristemente mi segunda cita a lo largo de toda mi vida, además de que sea precisamente contigo no es algo porque alegrarse y por último esto no puede llamarse cita, estoy caminando atrás tuyo para ir a una montaña a sentarnos en silencio sin hacer nada constructivo y yo que podría estar estudiando para mis exámenes o leyendo alguna revista… un nuevo suspiro se escapa de mis labios mientras escucho unos gruñidos por tu parte, otra vez estás enfadado… para variar…

¿Algo que destacar hasta ahora…?

¡La montaña es hermosa! Además ofrece una vista del paisaje ¡Espectacular! Nos sentamos en unas rocas que eran bastantes cómodas (para mi sorpresa), saco unos bocadillos de mi mochila, claro que tú ni los tocaste, pero en realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de que comas así que no me sentí ofendida.

Como era evidente pasaron los minutos y el silencio nos envolvió, no se si decir si es incómodo o relajante, a decir verdad yo no estoy acostumbrada al mutismo extendido pero algo en ti me hace querer imitarte, mantener el silencio disfrutando solamente de la compañía y del paisaje…

Mis dedos tocan por accidente tu ropa, aquella manga vacía que hace horas llamó mi atención, tú pareces no notarlo, quizás por la falta de tu extremidad, por lo que tomo ese pedazo de tela entre mis dedos, apretándola con mi mano, llamando tu atención. Tus ojos inquisidores buscan los míos que están fijos en el suelo, pronuncio algo que te toma por sorpresa, si, lo noto aunque intentas ocultarlo, en tu mirada se forma una pregunta que tus labios no demoran en concretar, estabas confundido y tu voz trataba de ocultarlo pero lamento decirte que fuiste traicionado por tus propios ojos.

-Lamento el herirte.

Respondo tu pregunta mientras sigo ignorando tu mirada.

-No digas tonterías.

-No lo son, ayudé a Inuyasha… no digo que lamento eso, lo que siento es haberte herido en el camino.

-Eso está en el pasado, ni siquiera necesito ese brazo.

-Pero… era parte de ti, te arrebaté algo importante.

-No tiene importancia.

Ahora mis ojos chocan contra los tuyos, ¿Qué es eso que se refleja en el dorado? Es tristeza, soledad… ni siquiera tú crees tus propias palabras, me doy cuenta, pero intentas ocultarlo, esconderlo junto a aquellos sentimientos que juras no poseer, no necesitar… eres un orgulloso…

-Ayudé a quitarte la espada y tu brazo.

-Ya no importa, no necesito ninguno.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? Sacrificaste algo importante, ¿Qué ganaste con ese sacrificio? Nada.

Nueva indiferencia fingida se reflejó en tu rostro, parece que el tema de aquella espada es algo sensible para ti, no quisiste ni siquiera debatir mis preguntas y respuestas, hiciste silencio perdiendo tu vista en un punto fijo en el horizonte, te imité, buscando algo que no existía, un punto vacío, nada en especial…

"_Si gané algo…"_

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, giré mi rostro para ver tu semblante frío, estabas pensando en algo, no se en que, pero algo que iluminó tus ojos, algo que logró robar de tus labios una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ti, tan hermosa… tan efímera… sin quererlo yo también sonreí, esa imagen fue tan irreal que creí que deliraba.

Había terminado mi primera oportunidad de enamorarte y estoy segura de que fracasé, pero tengo de recuerdo un paisaje espectacular, una bella sonrisa, además de haber encontrado un tema que puede remover algo en tu interior. Ten por seguro que no pasará mucho para que tengas que comerte tus palabras y aceptar tu derrota.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>No me quiero marchar sin antes darles los agradecimientos correspondientes, muchas gracias Kirah Sohma, , Narumi-chIan, Faby Sama, Sheccid Cullen, pegaso1325, , lobalunallena, sessho-mary y roosrey!<strong>

**A muchas las he visto en otros de mis fis :)**

**Le agradezco sus comentarios, recuerden que sus review son mis propinas xD y me dan animos para seguir!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	3. Sesshoumaru: Ilusión nocturna

**Ohayou!**

**Vengo a subir un nuevo capi al fic, se me hace tan fácil escribirlo que por eso puedo actualizarlo tan seguido :)**

**Si recuerdan la aclaración anterior en esta ocasión será Sessho el que relatará los acontecimientos.**

**Saludos a todas!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Ilusión nocturna<strong>

Ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, los humanos son inútiles, tú eres una inútil, es la tercera vez que nos vemos, pero nada ha cambiado, no me provocas nada, no siento nada…

Este es un juego igual de inútil, no lograrás nada con jugarlo, nunca podrás ganar pero te niegas a verlo, no, nunca lo aceptarás, seguirás intentándolo una y otra vez, sin importar salir lastimada, ni que me importara eso, no, mi único objetivo es vencerte.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo eso ha sido tan importante? No eres más que una humana, tu existencia no es transcendental, entonces ¿Qué ganaré al vencerte? Sólo la satisfacción de ver tu orgullo romperse, mostrarte esa realidad que evades.

Este encuentro a diferencia de los anteriores fue nocturno, para no levantar sospechas decidimos alternarlos, algunos en el día y otros en la noche…

Te veo alzar la vista hacia el cielo, está nublado así que no sé que es lo que tanto admiras, no hay estrellas adornando la oscuridad, ni la luna es capaz de aparecer, pero sigues en esa posición, sentada en el pasto con la vista en alto. Yo me encuentro a tu lado, también estoy sentado pero con mi vista en algo que si existe, el bosque a unos kilómetros, recuerdo haber dejado ahí a Rin y a Jaken, espero que no se metan en problemas.

"_Es hermoso…"_

Escucho de tus labios aquello, no volteo a verte, no me importa ver tu rostro, sólo imitó la dirección de tu mirada pero sigo viendo lo de antes, nubes… ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso? Cierro los ojos ignorándote, humana tenías que ser…

Pasan minutos, horas y no emites ningún sonido, algo fuera de lo normal, bien conozco tus eternos discursos o quejas a causa de mi actitud, te miro de soslayo, tratando de descubrir tu nuevo pasatiempo, pero aun sigues igual, con la mirada perdida en no sé que cosa.

No puedo evitar mi enfado, se supone que estas son tus oportunidades para lograr tu objetivo, deberías mantener tu atención en mí, tratar de que sienta aquello que tanto defiendes, pero no, te mantienes observando algo inexistente, algo invisible, algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

Un segundo…

Aquel pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo me importan las cosas a las que le pones atención? Desde nunca, no me importan, sólo me cuestiono el desinterés por parte de mi enemigo a seguir con el juego, a pelear por su victoria, después de todo una humana nunca podría ser una buena contrincante.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Pregunto más por hacer algo que por interés.

-El cielo.

-No hay cielo.

-Las estrellas

-No hay estrellas.

-La luna.

-No hay luna.

-Si los hay.

-Sólo hay nubes, nada más.

-Hay cielo, lo adornan hermosas estrellas mientras la luna nos ilumina.

-Mentira, sólo hay oscuridad.

-Pero puedo ver tus ojos, si no hubiera luz no podría hacerlo.

Por primera vez en la noche bajas la mirada hacia mi, tu marrón chocó contra mis ojos, con ese brillo que siempre he odiado, con una determinación renovada, fruncí el entrecejo a lo que sonreíste, te divierto, soy una burla para ti, me molesto y te hago un desprecio, alzando la vista hacia la oscuridad.

"_¿Puedes verlo…?"_

Me imitas, alzas nuevamente la vista, yo te ignoro, no respondo lo evidente, no había nada, no veía nada, esa noche no había estrellas ni luna, ¿Por qué lo niegas?

-No veo nada.

-Tienes que mirar más allá de lo evidente, más allá de esas nubes y esa oscuridad, invisible, escondido se encuentra algo hermoso, algo que puedo ver aunque parezca difícil, imposible… algo que te haré ver aunque sea lo último que haga…

No estás hablando del cielo ¿verdad? O tal vez si, pero tus palabras esconden algo más, una amenaza, una declaración de guerra… sonrío, aceptando el reto, demostrándote que se leer entre líneas, me miras de reojo, sin voltear el rostro, sólo para verificar la existencia de mi sonrisa y entonces me imitas, pero no con tu acostumbrada reacción, no sonríes como acostumbras, no, esta vez se refleja algo extraño en ese color marrón, sé que es, lo sé porque es algo propio de mí, no de ti… es frialdad, es una inexplicable sensación de hielo que recorre mi espalda, ¿Por qué tus ojos pueden mirar de esa forma? La oscuridad debió engañarme, si, la falta de luz me hizo ver algo que no era, para mi fortuna un haz de luz traspasa las nubes iluminándonos, permitiéndome ver con claridad tu rostro, tus ojos son cálidos, tu sonrisa es dulce, no eres la fría ilusión que creí ver. Suspiro aliviado… ¿aliviado? Si, pero no por algo en especial o por algo que se pueda malinterpretar, no, sólo por el hecho de recuperar la vista, por verificar que me equivocaba, por nada más…

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Les agradezco a todas por sus reviews!<strong>

**, Ranka Hime, Kirah Sohma, Terra001, ELIZABETHCULLEN, hanniane, sessho-mary, Sheccid Cullen, G.A-motoharu e ISYLU… arigatou! **

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto (ya tengo al idea para el próximo capi xD)**

**Sayo! ^^**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	4. Kagome: Te reto

**Ohayou otra vez! xD**

**Traigo un nuevo capi del fic, espero les guste porque a mi si me gustó :D**

**Saludos!**

****:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Te reto<strong>

Cuarto encuentro, es de día, estamos en un bosque, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No siento que avance pero tampoco siento que retrocedo, no, porque hay algo diferente, no estoy segura de que exista o sea sólo una ilusión, pero algo en ti cambió, algo en tu voz cuando me hablas, en tus ojos cuando me miras, no me arriesgaré a sacar conclusiones, no, prefiero reflexionar en eso luego.

Cuestionas lo que haremos, me encojo de hombros y te enfadas, siempre es lo mismo, todo lo que hago te molesta, todo lo que digo no está bien, suspiro pesadamente mientras me miras, esperas alguna respuesta aceptable a tu pregunta, pero en realidad no sé que hacer, no es que tuviéramos citas normales, ¿Cómo se supone que se enamora a una persona? ¿Una persona? No, a un youkay… pero no a cualquier youkay, a Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué me metí en algo tan difícil?

Miro de un lado a otro pero no se me ocurre un lugar donde ir, entonces es que siento la suave brisa en mi piel, este bosque no es un mal lugar, podríamos quedarnos aquí, pero ¿Cómo decirte sin que te enfades? Pienso unos segundos, dos minutos y no se me ocurre nada, bueno, tendré que decirte como siempre, después de todo sea cual sea el tono que utilice terminarás molesto de igual forma.

…

Estamos sentados recargados en cada respectivo árbol, frente a frente y como me lo temía, estás enfadado… ¿es que no puedo hacer nada bien a tus ojos? Otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios al mismo tiempo que me entrego por completo a mi respaldo, para ser raíces son bastantes cómodas.

En ocasiones siento tu mirada sobre mi, trato de ignorarla, no quiero ver tu rostro molesto, no, esto ya es bastante incómodo… ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Se supone que debes amarme, pero ¿Cómo lo lograré si al parecer me odias? Maldición… ni siquiera sé el porqué de eso, exactamente ¿Qué te hice? Bueno, aparte de quitarte la espada de tu padre, de ayudar a Inuyasha a cortarte el brazo, de interponerme en tu camino cuando intentas robar a Tetsaiga, de frustrar junto a mis amigos varios de tus planes… de acuerdo, si tienes razones, pero me disculpé por las primeras dos cosas y en realidad son las únicas que lamento, las demás simplemente han sido para defender nuestras vidas o la de personas inocentes.

Kamisama ayúdame, ¿Cómo lograrlo? Como hacerte ver la realidad que evades, que retuerces de una manera que sólo tú podrías hacerlo, los sentimientos existen y los tienes, estoy completamente convencida de eso, pero ¿Cómo demonios te lo demuestro?

Una idea asalta mi mente, algo que podría hacer para ver si provoco algún efecto en ti, pero si lo hago de seguro me asesinarás, no puedo arriesgarme, es demasiado peligroso. Te miro de reojo y te sorprendo observándome, apartas la mirada rápidamente lo que provoca un sonrojo en mí, ¿Por qué? Por vergüenza, no había notado que era vigilada, en realidad me había ensimismado tanto en mis pensamientos que te había ignorado por completo, te miro nuevamente, miras algo a tu derecha ya que sólo me muestras tu perfil, pero puedo ver claramente lo de siempre… estás enfadado…

-¿Tanto te molesto?

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre estás enfadado cuando estás conmigo.

-No haces nada bien.

-Pues discúlpeme príncipe, verdad que usted es perfecto.

-Claro que si.

Frunzo el ceño ante tu arrogancia, sé que captaste el sarcasmo pero aun así seguiste el juego, aseverando aquello que no creo.

-No me digas, ¿dices que eres perfecto?

-Si.

-¿No cometes errores?

-No, todo lo que hago es perfecto.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

Puedes ser tan engreído cuando te lo propones, me enfadas, ¡Me irritas! Si pudiera encontrar algo en lo que fracasarías, si pudiera restregarte en el rostro algo que yo pueda hacer mejor, pero ¿Qué…? ¿Arquería? No, es imposible que lo hagas con sólo un brazo y no es la idea humillarte por eso… ¿Cocinar? ¿Cantar? ¿Bailar? Kagome no digas tonterías… no son actividades que pueda obligarte a realizar…

-¿Sorprendida?

Me sonreíste, altanero, petulante… te odio tanto en este momento, la rabia tiñe mis mejillas, estoy furiosa, tiene que haber algo que no puedas hacer… algo… algo… una idea iluminó mi mente, la misma que me asaltó horas atrás, es algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero podría funcionar, estoy segura de que nunca lo has hecho y yo… pues yo si tengo experiencia, no es mucha, sólo lo he hecho con Inuyasha, pero eso me hace superior.

Sonrío, de una manera extraña al parecer porque tus ojos muestran sorpresa, eso me ayuda a convencerme, después de todo no es una mala idea.

-Te reto.

-¿A qué?

-A que demuestres que eres tan perfecto como dices ser, veamos si todo lo que haces está bien.

-¿Qué propones?

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije, bésame.

-Nunca.

-No me digas que tienes miedo, ¿el gran príncipe Sesshoumaru tiene miedo de besar a una simple humana?

Sonrío triunfante ante tu enfado, esta vez no me importa, es entretenido, me miras con odio, tus ojos están furiosos, acéptalo, la victoria de esta batalla es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, en serio me animan a seguir escribiendo!<strong>

**Arigatou a todas y que esten bien!**

**Sayo!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	5. Sesshoumaru: Soy el Mejor

**Hola a todas!**

**Estoy contenta de que les guste mi fic, les traigo un nuevo capi para que lean y comenten ^^**

**Estoy de acuerdo, los capítulos son bastantes cortos, pero me gusta así xD**

**Saludos a todas y que estén bien!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**

****:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Soy el Mejor<strong>

"_Bésame…"_

Nunca lo haría, jamás.

"_No me digas que tienes miedo…"_

Otra vez esa maldita palabra…

¿Miedo? Nunca lo he sentido y nunca lo sentiré, ¿Qué te crees al burlarte de mí de esa manera? Tú, una simple humana.

Sabes que te odio y eso es lo que ensancha aun más tu molesta sonrisa, ¿Cómo demostrarte que te equivocas?

Sólo hay una opción.

Mis ojos se fijan en tus labios… sé como besar, nunca lo he hecho pero eso no significa que lo ignore, he visto esas desagradables demostraciones de cariño, esa unión tan repugnante de dos seres, ¿Cómo pueden acceder a eso? Es repulsivo…

Pero más insoportable que esa idea es el brillo de tus ojos frente a mí, crees haber ganado y si no hago algo para remediarlo será verdad, esta victoria sería tuya… no, no puedo permitirlo.

Besar… no puede ser tan difícil ¿no es así? Si es una costumbre de especies tan primitivas no podría ser algo complicado… no, a simple vista parece algo perfectamente realizable.

-Acéptalo Sesshoumaru, existen cosas que simplemente no puedes hacer.

De nuevo ese maldito tono, te estás burlando en mi cara, no lo permitiré, primero muerto antes de cederte la victoria.

Me levanto y tú me imitas, pareces entretenida, estás completamente segura de que no soy capaz de hacerlo, me acerco a ti mientras me esperas inmóvil, no quitas esa molesta sonrisa de tu rostro, estás tranquila, quedo a un brazo de distancia, calculando los riesgos, fijándome en mi víctima.

-¿Y bien?

Esperas que me acerque y yo me demoro más de lo planeado, algo en mí me detiene, mi orgullo, mi dignidad me obliga a dudar, eso era algo importante, iba a manchar mi boca con la esencia de esa mujer, de esa humana, no podía hacerlo y ya, no…

-Gané.

Sólo eso bastó para callar mis dudas, esa palabra hizo que mi mano te acorralara contra el árbol, que me acercara peligrosamente a tus labios, que los tomara sin pedir permiso alguno.

Victoria…

Pensé al mismo tiempo que mordía levemente tu labio inferior, te herí, lo sé porque pude saborear tu sangre, pero eso no me detuvo, no, tenía que demostrarte que podía hacer esa inútil acción perfectamente como todas las cosas.

Tú no pudiste responderme, fui tan brusco y tan rápido que cuando te diste cuenta ya estaba saboreando tu boca, vi tus ojos abrirse como nunca, jamás había visto ese marrón de tan cerca, trataste de zafarte, me empujaste, te apartaste, pero todo fue inútil, soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes, por eso siento que desistes, que eres derrotada, que soy yo el vencedor.

Fueron unos segundos, ¿Cuántos? Sólo fueron seis, sólo eso bastó para hacerte ver tu derrota, pero tienes que admitirlo, quiero oírlo de ti, debes aceptar que vencí.

-Perdiste.

-No, gané.

Fruncí el ceño, no puedes decir eso, lo hice, te bese, admite tu derrota, ¡No mientas!

-¿A qué te refieres? Te besé.

-Si, pero esa no era la prueba.

-¿Y cuál era?

-Que demostraras que eres perfecto, pero ese beso… lo siento, pero Inuyasha es mejor que tú.

Te miré enfadado.

Sonreíste.

Te odié.

No sabes cuanto te odio… si pudiera rompería tu cuello y después iría tras ese inútil híbrido, ¿Inuyasha es mejor que yo…? Eso es mentira, es absurdo, es tan irreal que simplemente no podía ser, en todo lo que hago siempre he sido el mejor, por eso soy el más fuerte y temido youkay, pero que una humana dijera que Inuyasha podía hacer algo mejor, que tú digas que es mejor… maldición…

Bueno, eso era algo que los humanos crearon, que los humanos hacen, es obvio que siendo parte de esa especie sea más apto para ello, pero… eso no evita el hecho de que él es mejor que yo, aunque sea en algo completamente inservible…

-¿Mejor cómo?

-En todo.

Sonreíste de nuevo, maldita… no lo aceptaré, nunca, jamás, ese hibrido no puede superarme aunque sea en algo tan inútil.

-Te demostraré que yo soy el mejor.

Nuevamente te tomo por sorpresa, ahogándote, aprisionándote, sellando esa molesta boca, pero ahora no con la misma brusquedad, sino que siendo más suave, con tranquilidad, demostrándote que puedo hacerlo, que no hay nada imposible para mí, absolutamente nada.

Esta vez no fueron sólo mis labios los que actuaron, sentí tu boca tratar de seguir mi ritmo, abriéndose más, dándome más espacio, entonces fue que noté algo extraño, algo que no podía descifrar, era algo… algo…

Cálido.

Una extraña calidez ocupó mi cuerpo, dejando a mi boca actuar por si sola, besando, lamiendo esos tibios labios, cuando sentí que mi mano subía para tocar tu cabello fue que caí a la realidad, me separé rápidamente, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer…? Mis estúpidos instintos debieron actuar sin mi permiso, maldición…

Continuará…


	6. Kagome: Sabor Ajeno

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí me tienen, actualizando tan pronto como puedo, amo a mi musa… ¡Aun no me abandona! ToT (espero que dure u.ú)**

**No puedo empezar sin agradecerles por todos sus review! Arigatou!**

**Bienvenidas a quienes se suman a mi fic, estoy feliz de que se den el tiempo de leer ^^**

**Y ahora a lo que venimos…**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Sabor Ajeno<strong>

Tu separación fue tan repentina como tu beso, miraste tu mano como regañándola por algo y luego desviaste tus ojos hacia un lado, hiciste silencio por largo tiempo, pareciera que estabas reflexionando en algo que requería tu completa atención.

Por mi parte, yo no me puedo mover, aun me tienes acorralada y no se como hacértelo notar, no es que esté incómoda, no podría decir eso…

De pronto recordaste que estaba aquí, diste media vuelta y te alejaste dos pasos, manteniendo el mismo silencio, ni siquiera me miraste, simplemente te alejaste.

-¿Qué dices ahora…?

Escuché tus primeras palabras después de minutos, pensé en la respuesta pero antes de responder me di cuenta de algo, fuiste traicionado, tu voz de falló, pude notar duda y juro por Kamisama que sentí un poco de tartamudeo… ¿estaré en lo correcto? Quizás mis oídos fallaron…

-¿Y?

Fue esta nueva pregunta la que me hizo concentrarme, había caído en divagaciones otra vez y al parecer volviste a tu antigua actitud, estás enfadado…

-Tengo que pensarlo.

Mi respuesta no te gustó, lo se porque te volteaste sólo para mostrarme tu rostro molesto, estás más irritante que lo acostumbrado…

-Acepta mi victoria.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Aun no estoy segura.

Frunciste el entrecejo, pero lamento decirte que no miento, necesitaré tiempo para decidir, tu primer beso fue salvaje, sin sentido, no pude sentir nada más que miedo y dolor… ¡Te atreviste a morderme! ¡Maldito! Estabas muy lejos de superar a Inuyasha…

Pero este último, fue tan diferente, tan suave, tan dulce… pude sentir algo que no creí que existía en ti, una calidez tan agradable, tan especial… el segundo beso me hace dudar de mis palabras, no se… no es por ser orgullosa, hay que aceptar las derrotas y tengo que darte mérito, se bien que debiste morir por dentro al hacerlo.

Sigues mirándome enfadado, esperas una respuesta, ¿es que acaso crees que puedo decidir tan fácil? No lo es, ni está cerca de serlo, Inuyasha es especial para mi, sus besos son únicos, no puedo compararlos… y tú… no se…

-No se.

Respondí a tus ojos, estoy siendo sincera y noto que lo entiendes, me miras con reproche pero no dices nada, no reclamas, no me cuestionas, sólo te siento gruñir por lo bajo, no se si por mi o por algo mas, pero vuelves a voltearte y a comenzar a caminar, te pregunto a donde te diriges y sólo te limitas a responder que el encuentro de hoy ha terminado.

Te veo desaparecer entre los árboles, me dejas sola, eres un insensible… bueno, suspiro profundamente desasiéndome de la vergüenza y cualquier otra emoción para emprender mi camino hacia el campamento, Inuyasha y mis amigos deben estar esperándome, tengo que apresurarme.

Sango y Miroku me saludan amablemente, Inuyasha había ido a buscar agua junto a Shippou, agradezco eso en silencio, me siento y me preguntan como me fue con mis estudios, les digo que bien, miento, ellos sonríen y los imito, sintiéndome mal por dentro pero feliz por que crean mis engaños, esa era la escusa que utilizaba para ausentarme, que necesitaba tiempo a solas para estudiar, si Inuyasha no me dejaba volver a mi época tan seguido como quisiera por lo menos debía darme esa libertad y con agradable sorpresa logré que aceptaran.

Entonces fue que escuché su voz, venía persiguiendo al pobre de Shippou, de seguro debió molestarlo con algo, el pequeño saltó a mis brazos buscando refugio a lo que respondo pronunciando mi hechizo, santo remedio, Inuyasha dejó de perseguirlo pero ahora se quejaba conmigo.

Llegó la tarde sin demora, después de todo había estado la mayor parte del día en el bosque, nos acomodamos alrededor de la fogata, algunos recostados uno contra el otro (como Shippou y Kirara), otros dormitando sentados uno junto al otro, recargando sus cabezas en quien tenían a su lado, postura a simple vista incomoda, pero en absoluto lo era, mas bien era algo tierno, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en especial.

Ahora fijé mi vista en quien me acompañaba, Inuyasha jugaba con el fuego mientras me miraba de soslayo, le sonreí y noté su sonrojo, podía ser alguien tan encantador…

-Y… ¿Qué tal te fue con esa cosa que haces?

-¿Mis estudios?

-Si, eso.

-Bien, gracias.

Esa mentira hirió un poco mi interior, tú sólo me sonreíste ignorante del engaño, tan confiado y despreocupado, eso también logró herirme…

El silencio recibió a la noche, ya todos dormían plácidamente a diferencia de mi y de ti, no tengo sueño y se muy bien que me harás compañía hasta que me vaya a dormir… sonrío para mi misma, encantada por tu gentileza, cautivada con lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser cuando bajas la guardia, eres increíble, fascinante…

-Inuyasha… ¿me ayudarías con algo…?

-Dime.

-Necesito verificar una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Una duda que tengo…

Y antes de que volvieras a cuestionarme sello tus labios, en un beso suave, dulce, embriagador… tus labios son únicos, lo sabía, nada puede comparárseles…

-¿Y eso…?

-Es un beso de buenas noches.

Te sonrío sonrojada y veo tu propio carmín, me imitas al mismo tiempo que sigues jugando con el fuego, estás nervioso, lo noto y eso me hace ampliar aun más mi sonrisa, fijo la vista en el fuego pero entonces siento algo en mi interior, un sabor ajeno que siento en mi boca, algo que parezco extrañar… un presentimiento de algo que aun desconozco…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

**Antes de despedirme quería pedirles algo…**

**No me odien si le cambio un poco la personalidad a Sessho u_u es que si quiero hacer un poco de romance los pov de Sessho tal vez pierdan un poco de frialdad, admitámoslo, el youkay desde el momento que admita sentir algo ya no será él mismo u.ú**

**No me mal entiendan, daré todo de mi para no traicionar su encantadora personalidad, pero será difícil el evitar que se suavice un poco… no se si entienden xD**

**Otra cosa, no odien a Kagome! Está confundida, no es que quiera jugar con los sentimientos de mi Inu… yo no la odio, la envido u.u poder besar a esos dos hermanos… quien como ella *o***

**Bueno, eso era todo, espero verlas en el próximo capitulo, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.**

**La dedicatoria de este capi es para: oosrey, akari kiryuu, , tamyinu26, Coona, axter, Carola, tessa-chan23 y LadyWhiteRose, quienes se dan el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios.**

**En especial a sessho-mary, Ylien, Luna, Miss Sixty Cullen, Faby Sama, Ranka Hime, Sheccid Cullen, Kirah Sohma, , ISYLU y G.A-motoharu, quienes me han seguido desde casi el principio y me acosan en otros de mis fics xD arigatou!**

**Sayo! ^^**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	7. Sesshoumaru: Maldición

**Buenas noches!**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo capi, no se si les guste, a mi no me terminó de convencer, pero no pude rescribirlo, no se, se me antojó dejarlo tal cual y como salió a la primera u.ú**

**Bueno, queda a su disposición para que ustedes decidan…**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>:::*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

**Sesshoumaru: Maldición**

No puedo creerlo y nunca lo haré, malditos instintos, malditos…

Era el quinto encuentro pero algo era diferente, un incómodo ambiente, algo extraño a nuestro alrededor.

-No puedo seguir con esto…

Pronunciaste al mismo tiempo que dejabas a un lado tu comida, te miré de soslayo, fingiendo indiferencia, dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Con qué?

-Con esto, nuestros encuentros…

No me miras, al parecer el pasto es más importante para tus ojos que yo, sonrío de lado, saboreando con anticipación mi victoria.

-¿Te rindes?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Evitas mi nueva mirada, no quieres verme, algo te molesta y lo noto, tus ojos ya no brillan, parecen apagados… bueno, ni que me importara.

-No puedo seguir haciéndole esto… no se lo merece.

Vi como tus ojos se cristalizaron, ¿Qué tiene de triste esa flor que miras tan fijamente? Humanos…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto llega hasta aquí Sesshoumaru.

Esta vez si me miraste a mí, pude notar tus ojos titilantes, ¿vas a llorar? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo…

-Eso quiere decir que yo gané, no me he enamorado de ti.

-Cree lo que quieras.

Me hiciste un desprecio, tratando de ocultar algo, lamento decirte que fue inútil, vi esa lágrima que se te escapó.

-Tienes que decirlo, admite tu derrota.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Debes decirlo.

Frunzo el ceño ante tu terquedad, habíamos hecho un trato y tú aceptaste, admite tu derrota de una buena vez.

-¿Qué ganarás con esto?

Me miraste enfadada, tus ojos escondían algo extraño en su interior, algo que me hizo sonreír, lo sabía…

-Te enamoraste de mí.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Por qué más terminarías con nuestro acuerdo? Admítelo, perdiste porque te enamoraste.

-Nunca podría amar a alguien como tú.

-Entonces porque tú…

-¡Es por Inuyasha!

Te levantaste enfadada al gritarme aquello, me miras hacia abajo, con furia en tus ojos, tiemblas, lo noto, pero no se si es por rabia o temor.

-¡Porque lo amo no quiero seguir engañándolo!

Yo te miro hacia arriba, con sorpresa que no pude ocultar, maldición, no esperaba eso, no se como reaccionar, tengo que tranquilizar mis pensamientos antes, desvío la mirada, la fijo en la flor que antes mirabas, ahora noto lo interesante que puede ser…

-Porque lo quiero… por eso no puedo seguir haciéndole esto…

Siento que vuelves a sentarte, evito el mirarte, todavía no puedo, necesito unos segundos más…

…

Con la cabeza ya fría te miro de reojo, también me ignoras, ahora un árbol llama tu atención, te observo, te examino sin que lo notes, tus extrañas ropas, tus ojos aun cargados de lágrimas, tus labios… maldición, después de aquel desagradable beso no he podido olvidar tu sabor, no digo que me haya gustado, no, jamás, pero algo se quedó en mi, algo ajeno, algo que te pertenece y dejaste en mi boca… traté de borrar aquello, derramé mi propia sangre al herirme, pero no he podido deshacerme de esa desagradable sensación.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por no ser una enemiga digna.

Sonreíste tristemente y yo mismo sonreí por aquello, ¿enemiga digna? ¿Tú? Nunca lo creí, perdona pero no eres tan importante.

-Era de esperarse.

Me miraste reprochando mis palabras, pero no parecías enfadada porque al instante largaste una carcajada, limpia, sincera, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú eres gracioso –me miraste de soslayo- no te sorprendas, no leo tu mente, sólo tus ojos.

¿Mis ojos? ¿A qué te refieres…? Más importante aun ¿desde cuándo es que puedes entenderme? Maldición…

-¿Acaso no volverás a preguntar quien besa mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te respondí, mereces la verdad, hoy que será nuestro último encuentro…

Lo había olvidado…

-Te escucho.

-Inuyasha siempre será el mejor, lo lamento.

Otra vez eso, Inuyasha no puede ser mejor que yo en nada… bueno, ella dice amarlo, debe ser por eso que su mente la hace ver cosas que no son.

-No digas tonterías.

-No lo son, es verdad… tal vez con algo de práctica puedas mejorar.

Me sonreíste entretenida, te estás burlando, te odio, no me importa lo que creas, no me interesa, deja de burlarte de mí.

-No me interesa.

-Ah, verdad, estas son cosas inútiles que sólo los humanos podrían hacer.

Tu sonrisa aumenta junto con mi odio, maldita humana, agradezco que esto termine, no necesito verte más, no quiero hacerlo más.

-Falta poco para el atardecer.

-Deberías irte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto? –Sonreíste otra vez- no te preocupes, cuando anochezca me iré, no me verás nunca más.

El rojo teñía el cielo mientras decías aquello, faltaban minutos para que anocheciera, todo había terminado, después de todo el juego debía llegar a su fin, mejor, otra cosa menos por la que preocuparme.

-Ya es de noche, bueno, Sesshoumaru esto es todo.

-Espera un momento, falta algo.

-Si, si, no te preocupes… el señor Sesshoumaru es un demonio que no posee sentimientos alguno, el amor es algo inútil y yo estaba equivocada, admito humildemente mi derrota.

Algo en tu voz me obliga a no creer ni una palabra de las que dices, te ríes por lo bajo y me haces enfadar aun más, bueno, obtuve lo que quería, no necesito nada más de ti.

-No puedo negar que fue divertido –te levantaste ofreciéndome tu mano para levantarme- me entretuve con este juego.

-Pues yo no –ignoré tu ayuda y me levante por mi mismo.

-No te creo.

Me miraste unos momentos en silencio, sonriéndome, borrando cualquier vestigio de lágrimas de tus ojos, eso era todo, había acabado, ¿Qué gané? En realidad nada, pude escuchar de tus labios la derrota pero aquello fue sólo un molesto sarcasmo, aquel juego simplemente nació de un impulso, no tenía una finalidad especifica, solamente fue una apuesta sin verdadera importancia…

Las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo, la luna en lo alto nos alumbraba y aun no te despedías… la noche hace tiempo que había llegado, una fría brisa se sentía pero yo aun no me marchaba…

Ambos esperábamos que el otro hiciera algo, como si fuera necesario el permiso del otro para emprender el camino, ¿Por qué hago esto? No tengo la maldita idea…

-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru, fue divertido.

-Lo que digas.

Me miraste extraña, esa sonrisa no la había visto antes, era nueva, nunca me la habías mostrado a mí, me confundió unos segundos, sólo eso, pero cuando volví a la realidad otra cosa me hizo desconectarme, algo que hiciste rápidamente, sin previo aviso, sin mi permiso… te acercaste, pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y besaste mi mejilla, tan suavemente que no fui consiente de ello hasta que te vi marcharte, adentrarte en el bosque, perdiéndote en el, dejándome aquí con mis malditas cavilaciones… desde que comenzó este juego mis pensamientos han perdido razón, frialdad, ni siquiera se cuantas veces el maldecido el día de hoy y todo por culpa de esa humana…

-Maldición…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? ¿Decepcionadas?<strong>

**El juego terminó pero eso no significa que sea el fin, ya lo verán xD**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	8. Kagome: Confesión

**Buenas noches!**

**Volví, así de rápido, después de escribir el capi anterior escribí este y decidí subirlo en el momento, si ya lo tenía listo no tengo para que esperar :D**

**Este es más corto que el anterior si no me equivoco, espero que no les importe, el próximo trataré de extenderme más, en realidad siempre me ha gustado más hacer los pov de Sessho, aunque sean los que más me cuestan son con los que más me entretengo.**

**Se los dejo para que disfruten o me odien, ustedes decidan n.n**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::/**/**/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Confesión<strong>

Estaba decidida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo era inútil el negarlo, había ocurrido lo inevitable, finalmente había pasado.

Agradezco que este juego diera inicio, me dio la oportunidad de ver algo que desconocía, que negaba…

Lo amo…

Lo amo con toda mi alma…

Por lo menos esta apuesta sirvió para algo…

Corrí emocionada, ansiosa por volver a verlo, quería abrazarlo, decírselo, dejar en claro mis sentimientos.

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde siempre…

La primera vez que lo vi lo supe, aunque pareciera extraño, distante, pude ver algo en su interior que me cautivó, su mirada, su voz, todo en él…

La luna me iluminaba, me ayudaba a esquivar las rocas en mi camino, tenía que darme prisa, quizás podría marcharse, tal vez no podría encontrarlo.

-Espero que siga ahí…

Me detuve unos segundos, recuperando el aliento, borrando gotas de sudor de mi frente, tal vez sea recomendable entrenar, tengo poca resistencia… bueno, eso no importa ahora, después lo pensaré.

A lo lejos pude divisar el lugar en donde estábamos, faltaba poco para llegar, por fin podría enfrentarme a esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustan…

Le sonreí al aire mientras seguía corriendo, saltando una rama, esquivando un árbol… estaba a pocos metros…

De pronto algo llamó mi atención, una luz en el cielo, era extraña, parecía moverse, no le tomé importancia y seguí corriendo, llegué hasta el claro pero estaba vacío, suspiré pesadamente, te habías ido… maldición…

Miré a mi alrededor y volví a ver esa luz, algo en mi interior me molestó, un extraño presentimiento, la seguí, no sabía adonde me dirigía, pero corrí hacia ella.

Entonces fue que te vi, estabas frente a un árbol, mirando hacía arriba… ¿Qué haces? Me acerqué cautelosa, despacio, no quería asustarte… no lo logré, pisé una rama llamando tu atención, te volteaste, mis ojos chocaron con los tuyos, estás sorprendido, lo noto, eso me hace sonreír…

-Hola…

Saludo incierta por tu silencio, me miraste serio ¿Qué ocurre? Me acerqué tres pasos más, fijándome en tus ojos, examinando ese dorado que aprendí a amar…

-¿Kagome?

Pronunciaste rompiendo tu extenso mutismo, sonreí al escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, me gustaba ese tono, ese sonido que sólo tú puedes hacer…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decirte algo…

Te miré sonrojada, me apenaba lo que iba a hacer, tú me miraste sorprendido, era evidente que no me esperabas en ese lugar, no después de nuestra última charla…

-Te amo…

Tus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo había visto, no sabías que decir, que responder, me pareció tierno, dulce, volví a sonreír entretenida…

-¡Que romántico…!

Escuché una voz sobre nosotros, me asustó, alcé la vista fijándola en las ramas del árbol, había alguien sentada en una de ellas, afiné mi vista, tratando de encontrarla y la hallé, era ella ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué hacías con ella? te miré desconfiada, traicionada…

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Kagome, espera…

Te acercaste y yo retrocedí dos pasos, no entendía, no sabía lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?

En mi cabeza no cabía ninguna palabra más que la traición, te miré furiosa y tú dolido, bajaste la mirada, esquivando la mía, eso me dolió, aun más que el silencio, esa mirada en tus ojos no me gusta.

¿Por qué…?

Después de haberlo decidido, de darme cuenta, ¿Por qué estás con ella?

¿Por qué…?

-Dime Inuyasha… ¿Por qué estás con Kikyo?

Continuará…

**:::/**/**/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	9. Sesshoumaru: Molestia

**Buenas noches!**

**He venido con un nuevo capitulo y las baterías recargadas, se acabó el juego pero tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo así que este fic no se terminará tan pronto :)**

**Quiero poner una advertencia para quienes les guste el personaje de Kikyo, espero que no me odien al ponerla como mala, en realidad es mi versión de ella, es lo que yo veo… gomene si a alguien le incomoda.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo.**

**Saludos!**

****:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Molestia<strong>

El juego había terminado, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, entonces ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Sigo mirando por donde desapareciste, te fuiste corriendo, tenías prisa ¿a dónde ibas? Bueno, no importa… doy media vuelta y me alejo, deshaciéndome de lo desagradable del juego, de los pensamientos, de las sensaciones ajenas a mi, alzo la vista, es tarde… debería regresar…

…

Camino unos minutos, en dirección contraria a la niña y a mi sirviente, no quiero verlos, en estos momentos no quiero ver a nadie… quizás necesite una pelea, derramar un poco de sangre, hacer algo propio de un poderoso youkay.

A lo lejos siento una presencia conocida, es ese híbrido, frunzo el ceño al instante, siento tu presencia junto a él, después de todo dijiste amarlo, corriste a sus brazos… eso está bien, la basura se junta con la basura, no hay mejor lugar para ti que estar con él…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Siento una voz extraña, desconocida pero al mismo tiempo familiar, busco al responsable, me volteo y veo algo que no esperaba, una presencia con la que pocas veces me crucé, alguien que no conozco pero me recuerda irremediablemente a esa humana.

-Tú eres el hermano de Inuyasha ¿no es así?

Me sonrió fría, sin alma, después de todo es un contenedor vacío, sonrío por ello, hiriente, tratando de herirla en el camino.

-Y tú esa sacerdotisa muerta.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo –frunció el ceño, ofendida, no me importó.

-No me interesa.

-¿Buscas a esa niña?

Me sorprendió pero no la dejé verlo, me limité a observarla en silencio, desafiando esa molesta mirada, ella podía ser tan gélida como yo, me irrita…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No pierdas el tiempo negándolo, se muy bien que se veían a escondidas, una de mis serpientes los ha sorprendido varias veces… -dice al mismo tiempo que acaricia una de esas cosas que vuelan a su alrededor, desagradable.

-No lo niego, ya que no tiene importancia alguna, ¿Qué esperas obtener con esto? ¿Qué quieres?

-De ti nada, ya lo obtuve… gracias a ti Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la verdad, de que esa niña no le conviene, que debe estar a mi lado.

-Eso no me importa.

-Tal vez tengas razón, bueno, el daño ya está hecho y ella está asumiendo las consecuencias –sonríe- no podría ser más perfecto.

-¿Por qué disfrutas su sufrimiento?

-¿Te importa?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque no comprendo tus intenciones.

-Mis intenciones son simples, no me importa el que sufra o no, mientras pueda cumplir mi deseo no me importa a quien hiera en el camino.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Recuperar mi vida y a Inuyasha, sólo eso quiero.

Alza la mirada al cielo, observando las estrellas, frunzo el ceño porque esa acción me recuerda a esa humana, se parecen, son idénticas, no, eso mentira, no poseen ningún parecido, es imposible, la frialdad de esta mujer no puede ser comparada con la calidez de la humana.

-Te esfuerzas inútilmente, nada puedes ganar deseando cosas innecesarias como esas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ese sentimiento es inútil, el amor no es algo importante, ya lo he demostrado.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no importa, mi deseo egoísta es lo que me mantiene viva y no dejaré que nadie se interponga.

-Sólo es un deseo de pertenencia lo que tienes, los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver.

-Eso es verdad, después de todo sólo alguien despreciable como yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo.

-No necesito la aprobación de nadie, ni de ti ni de esa humana.

-Lo sé… -pasa por mi lado, tranquilamente, sin miedo, sin estar alerta, simplemente camina hasta dejarme atrás, después me mira sobre su hombro, esbozando una ultima sonrisa- pero aun así quisiste tenerla, luchaste contra la voluntad de esa niña para obtener una victoria vacía… dime, ¿Qué ganaste al obligarla decir que el amor no es necesario? ¿Pudiste creerlo después de oírlo de los mismos labios que besaste?

La vi marcharse sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, no es que no la tuviera lista, las palabras de odio y repugnancia resbalaban mis labios, pero no me dio tiempo, se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás, empuñé mi mano, golpeando un árbol cercano, la odie, me odie a mi mismo por enfadarme de esta manera… no es algo importante, no debe afectarme… no, no me afecta…

Seguí mi camino, caminando en línea recta, ni siquiera dibujé en mi mente el camino, eso no importa… ¡Que diablos importa el camino!

-Debí imaginármelo…

Sentí esa voz conocida cerca, quité mi vista del suelo fijándola en esa sombra frente a mi, estabas junto a un gran árbol, parada, inmóvil, con una mano sobre él como si le hablaras, me quedé en silencio, tratando de espiarte sabiendo que quizás ya me habías descubierto.

-Es demasiado pedir un final feliz…

Tú, maldita humana, ¿sabes que estoy aquí o simplemente me ignoras? Me acerco tres pasos, en silencio, casi invisible, no volteas, simplemente alzas tu mirada hacia las ramas del árbol, eso me detiene, no, no me importas, no me interesa que estés aquí sola, ese tono extraño en tu voz, esa esencia oscura a tu alrededor… me doy media vuelta, voy a ignorarte, no me interesa lo que pueda ocurrirte.

-¿Te vas?

Eso me detiene, después de todo si sentiste me presencia.

-Sigues igual de comunicativo que siempre ¿no?

No me miras pero te atreves a burlarte de mí, me volteo enfadado, para encararte, tienes mala suerte porque hoy no estoy de humor para tus insolencias, tú… maldita humana.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Lo sé, siempre es así… después de todo en nuestros encuentros yo era la única que hablaba…

-Eso es porque…

-Porque soy una humana habladora –me interrumpes- esa es otra cosa que sé, gracias por recordármelo.

Estás mas insolente que de costumbre, eso me pone alerta, es un presentimiento, algo extraño a tu alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Habla humana, pasa algo extraño.

-Que perceptivo Sesshoumaru, no esperaba menos de ti.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Interesado?

-Quizás.

-Jajaja… no me digas… -te reíste, irónica, lo sé- bueno, ya que muestras interés en mi tal vez tenga que ser cortés y responder tus preguntas.

Definitivamente hay algo extraño en ti, eso me molesta, no por preocupación, sino porque es algo que no entiendo, tú, maldita, eres el único ser en este mundo que no logro comprender.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pues… para hacerte el cuento corto, confesé mi amor y fui cruelmente castigada.

Te volteaste, desearía que no lo hubieras hecho, esos ojos no me gustan, no hay vida en ellos, están apagados, fríos, los tienes rojos, están manchados, tus mejillas, tu rostro está manchado con lágrimas, maldita sea, te maldigo por remover algo en mi interior, maldigo al responsable de tu estado, me maldigo a mi por sentir algo parecido a la tristeza molestándome.

Continuará…

**:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	10. Kagome: ¿Reinicio?

**Buenas noches!**

**Estoy de vuelta después de ausentarme unos días, gomene… u.u**

**Les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic, en esta ocasión Sesshoumaru aparece un poco extraño, muy hablador para mi gusto, pero bueno, necesitaba que hablara más de los pocos monosílabos de siempre, espero no les moleste :)**

**Ojala disfruten del capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto (eso espero…)**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: ¿Reinicio?<strong>

Calculo que estamos cerca de la media noche, alzo mi vista hacia el cielo, perdiendo mis ojos entre las hojas, las estrellas, lo siento pero te ignoro, en este momento no me importa el que puedas enfadarte conmigo.

Pasan segundos, minutos… ¿habrá transcurrido una hora de lo mismo? Pero yo sigo aquí, buscando una respuesta a las miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, una razón porque el destino juega conmigo, porque no me permite ser feliz y tú… pues sigues ahí, inmóvil, en silencio, no se si me miras, eso no es importante, ahora no…

El frío se siente, una inoportuna brisa juega con mi cabello y mi falda, eso me hace estremecer, pero no puedo hacer nada, no hay donde refugiarse, no tengo a donde regresar… no, no volveré al campamento, no quiero verlo, no quiere verme, esto no podría haber tenido un fin más terrible… si, podría, si muriera quizás sería peor, supongo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Siento la pregunta, la inquietud de quien está tras mio, no me volteo, no quiero verte, en este momento desearía estar sola, pero eso no es bueno, podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría, quizás algo malo…

-Habla.

-Dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Pregunto con genuino interés, esperaba que me dejaras sola hace minutos, pero aun estás ahí, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Deseas burlarte acaso? Eso es lo único que falta.

-Está helando, deberías regresar con…

-Quiero saber –me interrumpes- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Por qué?

-Responde.

Lo había olvidado, lo terco y cabeza dura que puedes llegar a ser, suspiro pesadamente, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, no dejo que sigas viendo mis ojos, no me gusta el que me veas así, no, esta no soy yo.

-Ya te lo dije, recibí mi castigo por jugar sin permiso, todo tiene consecuencias y yo pagué las mías.

-El juego era de ambos, no todo es tu culpa.

-Es extraño escucharte decir eso, parece que no soy la única diciendo tonterías –frunces el ceño, lo noto aunque no te miro- tienes razón, la culpa es compartida, pero tú no tienes a quien rendirle cuentas, tú no heriste a nadie en el camino.

-Tú tampoco.

-Si lo hice, herí a quien más quiero… me metí en un peligroso juego y perdí.

-Perdiste, eso es verdad.

No necesito que me lo recuerdes, que repitas mis propias palabras, te miro enfadada, lo notas y haces silencio, es gracioso, en otra situación posiblemente me burlaría de ti y sonreiría.

-Perdí más que una estúpida apuesta Sesshoumaru, tú nunca lo entenderías.

-No lo entiendo.

-Me lo esperaba, bueno, no importa… ya nada importa…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se, quizás volver a mi casa, a mi época, enterrar esto en un rincón, olvidarlo…

-Escapar… algo digno de una humana.

-Y algo digno de un demonio es herir a quien ya está lastimado –no me gusta, las palabras parecen más hirientes que antes.

Es verdad, podría regresar a mi casa, pero estoy demasiado lejos del pozo, demoraré días, meses antes de llegar, quizás Kirara podría ayudarme, pero el regresar es sinónimo de encontrarme con él, no, prefiero caminar.

-Lástima, esperaba hacerte admitir tu derrota.

-¿Disculpa? –te miro incierta, no entiendo, perdí el hilo de la conversación en algún momento.

-Hacer que te retractes de tus palabras.

-Sesshoumaru, eso ya acabó, el juego terminó, recuerdo perfectamente que hace horas te lo dije, admití tu victoria.

-¿Crees que eso me basta? Tus palabras fueron falsas, no lo creíste, yo no te creí.

-Captas el sarcasmo, eso es algo nuevo… pero ¿Qué importa ahora?

-Ahora no existen distracciones.

-¿Distracciones?

-Exacto, eres libre de hacer lo humanamente posible para cumplir tu objetivo.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Por qué es que quieres reiniciar un juego inútil? Tú no ganas nada, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no me vengas con la excusa de que es por orgullo porque lo que yo piense de ti se muy bien que no te interesa.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, pero hay algo que posees que quiero, es algo que podemos incorporar en la apuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-La perla de Shikon.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea de que estuvieras tras la perla, mucho menos que quisieras incluirla en el juego, ¿Qué te propones? Se muy bien que podrías arrebatármela en estos momentos, estoy desarmada, sola y tú eres evidentemente más fuerte que yo ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Esto es demasiado… -llevo una de mis manos a mi frente, tranquilizando las nuevas preguntas de mi cabeza, es demasiado para una noche.

-¿Qué dices?

-Déjame entender bien, quieres que volvamos con el mismo juego, pero esta vez apostando la perla, ¿pretendes que te la entregue si logras tu objetivo? ¿Si me enamoro de ti o si no logro enamorarte la perla sería tuya?

-Exacto.

-Por mera curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que me ofreces tú a cambio? Y no me vengas con que admitirás tu derrota ya que eso no iguala al sacrificio de mi parte.

-Te llevaré de regreso a tu época, se muy bien que necesitas llegar a esa aldea para transportarte y estamos demasiado lejos para que te vayas caminando, si logras ganar te prestaré a Ah-Un para que regreses.

-Explícame algo que no alcanzó a entender, ¿para qué quieres la perla?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Por qué no me la quitas de una vez?

-Porque no me sirve en el estado actual, los pocos fragmentos que posees no me serían de ayuda, necesito que aumente su poder, por eso también debes reunir más fragmentos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Tú los buscarás.

-¿Disculpa?

-No tienes a donde ir así que puedes usar tu tiempo en algo útil y reunir los fragmentos faltantes.

Tienes que estar bromeando, te golpeaste, no eres tú, si, eres una estúpida ilusión frente a mi, te miro fijamente, examinando ese frío dorado, maldición, si eres tú, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te propones con tal idea? ¿Estás demente?

-Sesshoumaru ¿estás seguro de esto? Es decir… podrías quitarme la perla y buscar tú mismo los fragmentos.

-Yo no puedo sentir en donde se encuentran.

-Podrías secuestrarme y obligarme a obtenerlos, no es necesaria esa apuesta.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –sonríes de lado, frío.

-Claro que no, lo que quiero es entender… -me enfada tu actitud altanera.

-Es fácil, ya te lo dije, acepta o rechaza las opciones que te he dado, deberías agradecer el que lo haga, según dices fácilmente podría obligarte, agradece que te ofrezco un objetivo y una salida.

-¿Agradecer? Quieres que repita mis errores.

-Ya no podrás repetirlos nunca, ¿olvidas que ahora no tienes a quien herir?

Sonríes, maldito, ¿acaso mi sufrimiento te divierte? No puedo pensar en querer enamorarte, no puedo, sería insensible de mi parte, amo a Inuyasha, aunque él no lo haga, aunque me gritara, me cambiara por Kikyo… estaba en su derecho, yo le mentí, lo engañé con quien más odia, merezco su rencor, su enfado, maldición… no puedo sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos, esa decepción y dolor mezclados…

Mis ojos titilaron, amenazantes, preparados para derramar nuevas lágrimas, te vi fruncir el ceño, no te gustó mi reacción, no te preocupes, mis lágrimas no son por ti, no tengo porque llorarte.

-Eres un infeliz ¿sabías?

-Yo no soy quien te hace llorar.

-Pero has ayudado.

-Tú accediste al primer juego, fue tu decisión.

-Lo se, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

-Entonces no te quejes.

-No me quejo, no contigo, sé que no te importa, me doy cuenta por la estúpida idea que se te ocurrió –te doy la espalda.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Desaparezco, no me interesa seguir hablando contigo.

-¿Escapas?

-Si, no quiero salir herida nuevamente.

-¿Temes el enamorarte de mí? –sonríes.

-Temo el enredarme en algo peligroso, si así lo deseas puedes venir cuando quieras a robarme la perla, no me interesa, que conquistes el planeta no es mi problema.

-Ese no es mi objetivo.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, no me interesa.

-No ganarás nada con seguir el camino tú sola, no llegarás a ningún lado, terminarás muriendo antes de que logres acercarte a tu destino.

Me volteo nuevamente, enfrentando mis ojos con los tuyos, mostrándote una mirada que parece no te gusta porque cambiaste tu expresión, ¿te molestan mis ojos apagados? Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-Te acompañaré, reuniré los fragmentos de la perla, participaré en el inútil juego que quieres reiniciar, pero respóndeme algo ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente buscas? Sin excusas, sin preguntas ingeniosas, sin juegos de palabras, dime ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-No es de tu incumbencia mis objetivos, sólo necesito la perla.

-¿Y por qué el reinicio de la apuesta?

-Porque también deseo romper tu molesto orgullo, logro ver en tus ojos un inútil brillo, estás herida, ese hibrido te lastimó al igual que esa sacerdotisa, pero aun así no puedo notar odio en tu esencia, no puede existir alguien como tú, estoy seguro de que sigues creyendo en ese inútil sentimiento…

-Lo hago –te interrumpo- siempre creeré en él.

-No tienes razones para hacerlo, creíste sentirlo, dijiste confesarlo pero ¿Qué obtuviste? Nada, debes admitir que eso es simplemente innecesario, el dolor que sientes ahora es algo inútil e inservible, no me conformaré con tus palabras vacías, debes creer tu derrota para poder acallar mi orgullo.

-Eres despreciable, no ganas nada con obligarme a esto, mi derrota no te dará ningún beneficio útil.

-Una humana no podría entenderlo, pero para los demonios el orgullo lo es todo, no dejaré que una simple mujer se burle de mí, romperé tu voluntad aunque sea lo último que haga.

Estoy convencida, los demonios son simplemente irracionales, te he oído miles de veces vanagloriarte de lo frío y calculador que eres, pero déjame decirte que estás demostrando lo contrario, pecas de orgullo, te irás al infierno, bueno, no creo que sea el peor de tus pecados…

-Y la perla será un premio extra en tu victoria –me miras en silencio, parece que ya dijiste todo lo que querías, fantástico, por lo menos ahora sé que puedes pronunciar más que monosílabos- no entiendo a los youkay… -suspiro- tienes razón, no tengo a donde ir ni nada que hacer, lo ultimo que quiero es ser asesinada por algún monstruo, mas vale diablo conocido que por conocer, déjame decirte que como demonio ya no me asustas aunque quieras.

Me miras enfadado, quizás exageré con la insolencia.

-Después de todo tú viajas con la pequeña Rin, no me sentiré sola… dígame su majestad ¿hacia donde debo caminar?

Frunces otra vez el ceño, simplemente me entretiene tu molestia, esta sensación aligera el dolor de mi pecho, aun lo siento, es posible que se quede un tiempo ahí pero si ocupo mi cabeza en algo quizás me pueda recuperar más rápido.

En fin…

¿Juego reiniciado?

Eso creo…

¿Hasta cuando?

Hasta que nuestros orgullos lo permitan…

Continuará…


	11. Sesshoumaru: Nuevo Brillo

**¡Wow! Puedo decirles que estaba tan absorta cuando escribí este capitulo que ni me di cuenta de su extensión, espero no les moleste lo largo xD (bueno algunas me habían pedido extender más mis capítulos)**

**Nuevamente les agradezco sus review y el que sigan mi historia, sé que las mal acostumbré a actualizar seguido y fui mala al dejarlas sin continuación, hago todo lo posible para subir los capítulos lo antes posible, créanme ToT**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Nuevo Brillo<br>**

Han pasado tres días, tres días de que el juego reinició por mi culpa, tres días desde que esa ruidosa humana nos acompaña en nuestro viaje, en que el molesto de Jaken no ha dejado de quejarse o de que esa niña este sonriendo con más insistencia que antes.

-Sesshoumaru ¿no vas a comer?

-Señorita Kagome, el señor Sesshoumaru nunca come con nosotros.

-¡El señor no comería con una humana!

-No diga eso señor Jaken…

-Déjalo Rin, si dice eso entonces no querrá comer con nosotras tampoco.

-Eso… si, si quiero comer…

-Muy bien.

Los tres comen sentados en el pasto, yo estoy alejado unos metros, observándolos en silencio, esa humana había aprendido a tratar al inútil de mi sirviente, lo hacia acceder a cosas que él juraba nunca haría, mientras que la niña estaba molestamente feliz, se la pasaba hablando con la mujer y hasta parecía estar aprendiendo su insolencia ya que en ocasiones me hablaba con excesiva confianza. Fruncí el ceño ante aquello, no se en que estaba pensado cuando propuse esto, no estaba en mis cabales…

-Sesshoumaru… -te acercaste a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy… ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? –bajaste la vista, no me dejaste mostrarte mis fríos ojos.

-No tengo porque –te hago un desprecio, no me prestaré a tus caprichos.

-Tómalo como uno de nuestros encuentros, dijiste que me darías libertad para hacer lo que fuera para lograr mi objetivo –ahora si fijaste tus ojos en mi, estabas decidida, si me negaba seguirías molestándome hasta hacerme aceptar.

-¿Dónde?

-Antes que anochezca saldremos, para cenar con Rin y Jaken antes de irnos –me sonríes y luego vuelves junto a la niña.

Tardo tres segundos en darme cuenta de algo, maldita, ¿es que acaso también aprendiste a tratarme a mi?

-Tonterías… -hago un nuevo desprecio a la nada, esto es absurdo.

…

-Rin, nosotros volveremos en unos momentos ¿esta bien?

-¿A dónde van señorita Kagome?

-Voy a buscar unas cosas que necesito.

-¿Van a demorar mucho?

-No, así que no te preocupes… Jaken cuídala por favor.

-¡No tengo porque! –miro enfadado a mi sirviente a lo que este se asusta- como usted ordene señor…

-Sesshoumaru si que tiene entrenado a Jaken.

-Siempre es lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¡Adiós señorita Kagome! ¡Señor Sesshoumaru!

Nos alejamos lentamente, miraste de soslayo a los que dejábamos atrás y luego sonreíste.

-Espero que no tengan problemas.

¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto? Bueno, no importa… seguimos caminando, no se a donde te diriges, sólo te sigo, dijiste que este era un nuevo encuentro ¿Qué te propones? No vayas a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-Dime Sesshoumaru… ¿puedes sentir la presencia de Inuyasha? –miraste hacia otro lado al preguntarme eso, no pude evitar mi sorpresa, desde que me acompañaste no volviste a nombrarlo, ¿piensas volver con él?

-Si.

-¿Podrías guiarme a él?

¿Qué esto que te propones? No te entiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor… -me sonreíste, tranquila, sin confusión, ahora yo soy el inquieto de los dos y eso no me gusta, el no entender la situación me molesta.

-Como quieras –corrijo mis pasos, dirigiéndome hacia donde sentía su desagradable presencia, podía sentirlo y junto a él estaba esa sacerdotisa, la miré de soslayo, la situación que nos espera será verdaderamente incomoda, ¿Cómo fue que caí en ella?

Caminamos en silencio, no me miras y yo no me muestro interesado en ello, no, no tengo porque, seguimos caminando casi dos horas y entonces es que los siento cerca, están a unos pasos, ellos dos junto a los demás de su grupo.

-Fuiste remplazada –sonrío fríamente mientras no detengo mi camino.

-Lo sé.

-Por todo tu grupo –agregó intentando herirte aun más.

-No, sólo por él… -miras hacia el frente y frunces el ceño al notar estar cerca, tus ojos tiemblan, dudas unos segundos pero sin detenerte, yo lo hago por ti, te regalo cinco segundos para que lo pienses, no me interesa ser parte de aquello.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-¿Por qué tú no lo haces?

-Tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Quién te obliga?

-Yo misma… -me miraste, sonreíste, me mostraste cuan nerviosa estabas, tus rodillas tiemblan, tu alma lo hace, lo sé, pero hay algo en tus ojos que me hace dudar, siguen apagados como cuando te encontré hace días aunque esconden algo en su interior, algo que no alcanzo a descifrar.

Seguimos nuestro camino, llegamos hasta el campamento del híbrido quien se tensa en el momento que nos ve, un pequeño zorro corre a tus brazos y tú lo recibes, lo acaricias y él llora ruidosamente, que molesto…

-Te extrañé mucho Kagome…

-Yo también Shippou, a todos –miraste a la exterminadora y al monje quienes te sonrieron y se acercaron a ti, yo me alejé unos pasos, no quiero ser parte de ese momento.

-Señorita Kagome, que bueno verla.

-Kagome, nos tenías preocupados.

-Sango, Miroku, los extrañé mucho, discúlpenme pero no podía regresar…

-¡Ese estúpido de Inuyasha tiene la culpa! Y ahora está con esa mujer…

-Nosotros nos quedamos esperando que regresara, no sabíamos en donde se encontraba…

-Si, su excelencia supuso que regresarías por tus cosas, por eso nos quedamos… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen –les sonríes- no estoy enfadada ni nada, fue buena idea ya que en verdad he regresado por mis cosas, las necesito…

-¡Kagome, yo me iré contigo! ¡No pienso quedarme en este lugar ningún minuto más!

-Nosotros también Kagome, no queremos seguir aquí… -volviste a sonreír, si crees que ellos nos acompañarán estás completamente equivocada.

-Hola Inuyasha… -pronunciaste.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, haciendo silencio, obligándonos a casi desaparecer, clavaste tu mirada en la de ese híbrido que no hace mas que mirarme con furia retenida, eso me hace sonreír de lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar mis cosas… no quiero molestarte –miras de soslayo a la sacerdotisa a su lado pero no la miras con odio, no, tus ojos siguen apagados pero no pareces molesta.

-Kagome, no esperaba verte con Sesshoumaru –agrega la mujer del traje ceremonial, frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras, no necesitan envolverme en sus asuntos.

-Después de todo corriste a sus brazos… y así decías amarme a mí…

Al final no fue una total pérdida de tiempo, pude ver ira en los ojos de quien te acompañaban, una sonrisa en la sacerdotisa muerta y los ojos de ese hibrido fueron manchados con dolor, no, no era nada aburrido de ver, me pregunto como reaccionarás… busco tus ojos y no doy crédito a lo que veo, siguen igual, no hay nada en ellos, ni dolor, ni furia, nada… ¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo hago… -pronunciaste para sorpresa de todos- te amo…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estás con él! –siempre igual de emocional, por eso es un inútil.

-No son tonterías, no podría mentirte, no tendría porque…

-Dime, si dices amar a Inuyasha ¿Por qué estás con Sesshoumaru?

-Porque tenemos un asunto pendiente que deseo acabar.

-¡¿Es esa estúpida apuesta? ¡Kikyo ya me contó todo! ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste algo tan bajo? –ni siquiera a mi me gustaron sus ojos al mirarte.

-¿Sabes Inuyasha? Yo también me hacía preguntas mientras estábamos juntos… -te acercaste a algo extraño, era un objeto hecho de tela amarilla, empezaste a guardar cosas en su interior- … ¿Cómo puedo llamar tu atención? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que Kikyo tiene y yo no? ¿Por qué siempre la preferiste a ella…? pero ya ves, hay preguntas que nunca serán contestadas.

-Eso no es cierto ¡Tú jugaste conmigo! Después de besarlo a él viniste a mí y me besaste, ¿Qué pensabas obtener con eso?

-¿Y tú nunca lo has hecho? –te levantaste, ajustándote al hombro ese extraño objeto, fijando tu mirada en los del híbrido, esa era una conversación interesante, si, ver el desconcierto de ese inútil era mejor que perder el tiempo- cuando te encontrabas con Kikyo creyendo que yo no sabía, regresando a mi lado sonriendo como siempre… ¿eso no es lo mismo?

Hubo un nuevo silencio, el que aprovechaste para volver a mi lado y dejar en el suelo lo que cargabas, me miraste tranquila, sonriendo- Sesshoumaru, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Entonces esto será así… te quedarás con él… -ese comentario te hizo voltear a verlo.

-Inuyasha, tú me alejaste de tu lado, recuerdo tus palabras, créeme… antes de dormir, al mirar el cielo, siempre está tu hiriente discurso en mi mente.

-Tú me engañaste…

-Y yo me arrepentí, te pedí que me perdonaras, lloré, supliqué… Inuyasha, dije todo lo que se me ocurrió para que me dieras una nueva oportunidad pero no quisiste, la elegiste a ella –miraste a la sacerdotisa- estoy feliz por ti Kikyo, obtuviste lo que siempre deseaste, espero puedas cuidarlo mejor de lo que yo lo hice.

-No pierdas cuidado.

Sonreíste por última vez, mirando al híbrido y a la mujer, notaste que yo no tenía ningún interés en ayudarte con esa cosa así que volviste a ajustártela al hombro.

-Vamos Sesshoumaru…

Caminaste tranquila, yo te seguí a tu lado notando a esas tres molestas presencias que nos seguían en silencio, iba a hacértelo notar, iba a reclamarte pero algo me detuvo, tú me detuviste, tus ojos, esas lágrimas… no trates de ocultarlas, las vi manchar tus mejillas.

-Dirás que soy tonta al llorar otra vez… -me miraste de soslayo y sonreíste- te prometo que será la última vez…

Esos ojos ya no estaban apagados, no, un brillo se podía ver en su interior, bueno, cuando lleguemos al campamento te dejaré ver mi molestia por la presencia de esos humanos y ese zorro.

Continuará…


	12. Kagome: Razonamiento

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, más tarde espero subir otro más, después de hacerlas esperar les tengo un regalo! ;D**

**Saludos y que se encuentren bien! ^^**

****::::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\::::****

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Razonamiento<strong>

Llevamos una semana juntos y el grupo creció considerablemente, el refunfuñón de Jaken fue el que opuso más resistencia pero pude tranquilizarlo, tú fuiste el más complicado, tuve que casi prometerte el mundo entero para que les permitieras acompañarnos, le agradezco a Kamisama el haber aprendido a manejarte un poco, la palabra perla de Shikon parece importante para ti ya que tuve que jurarte el obtener más fragmentos a pesar de que ahora pudiera regresar a mi época junto a Kirara… quizás hubiera sido mejor irme de una vez, pero no puedo dejar a los muchachos solos, no, ellos son mis mejores amigos, los quiero…

-Kagome, ¿quieres que te ayude? –me pregunta Sango llegando a mi lado, había olvidado que tenía que llenar las botellas con agua.

-Si, claro –le sonrío mientras la veo agacharse junto a mí.

-Es sorpresivamente agradable el viajar con ellos ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Eso crees?

-Si, la pequeña Rin es muy linda, Jaken aunque se queje todo el tiempo parece alguien confiable y Sesshoumaru… pues él es igual que siempre se ha mostrado…

-Tienes razón, parece que es de familia –sonreí entretenida.

-Kagome… ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por… lo que pasó… con Inuyasha… -bajó su mirada, fijándola en el agua frente a ella, después de mirarla yo la imité, buscando algo en el horizonte, relajando mi expresión de sorpresa ante su pregunta.

-Estoy bien Sango, no te preocupes.

-Pero Kagome, él te dejó por Kikyo… ese estúpido… cuando me enteré quise golpearlo, si su excelencia no me hubiera detenido quizás yo… -la miré de soslayo, observando su mano temblorosa, no pude más que sonreír y tomarla entre las mías, tranquilizando el temblor y su preocupación.

-No quiero mentirte, si, me dolió y aun me duele lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha, pero entiendo que fue mi culpa, yo quise jugar a algo peligroso y tuve que pagar las consecuencias, conociendo a Inuyasha tendría que habérmelo imaginado…

-No toda es tu culpa, sé bien cuanto has soportado a su lado, recuerdo todas tus lágrimas Kagome.

-Pero eso ya está en el pasado, él la eligió a ella, si es feliz a su lado todo estará bien… lo único que queda pendiente es olvidarlo, nada más.

-¿Y Sesshoumaru podría ayudar?

-¿Eh? –la miro confundida, no se si escuché bien, no estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte a su lado? ¿Es cierta la apuesta de la que nos habló Inuyasha?

-Si, fue un estúpido juego que se le ocurrió a Sesshoumaru, algo que nació de una situación más estúpida todavía… lo que en verdad lo originó fue el orgullo de ambos, ninguno quiere perder.

-¿Cómo podrías perder?

-A ver… si él no logra enamorarse de mi o si yo me enamoro de él… -enumero con mis dedos, en total son dos las opciones posibles.

-Entonces ganas si él se enamora de ti… -asiento ante sus palabras- ¿Cuál de las dos será más difícil?

-La parte más difícil me la llevo yo, el príncipe de hielo es un enemigo de cuidado.

-¿De verdad? –me miras en silencio, esos ojos me ponen nerviosa, pareces ver algo interesante en mi ¿es que acaso has descubierto algo que desconozco?- ¿y cómo piensas lograr tu objetivo?

-Eso… aun no lo sé… no tengo idea de que hacer…

-Él ya te ha besado… -me ruborizo, ese Inuyasha ¿Por qué tenía que contarles todo?- ¿sentiste algo con ese beso?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –respondí decidida, pero fallé, noto que no me crees.

-¿Sentiste lo mismo que con Inuyasha?

-Nunca podría sentir lo mismo que con Inuyasha… él es especial…

-¿Sesshoumaru no lo es?

-Sango ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Nada en especial, sólo deseo que no vuelvas a sufrir.

-No te preocupes, nunca sufriría por causa de Sesshoumaru, además ganaré esta apuesta a como de lugar.

-Dime Kagome… ¿Qué pasa si los dos se enamoran a la vez? ¿Quién gana?

-Sango no digas esas cosas, eso es imposible –agito mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, restándole importancia a sus palabras, tratando de que no se queden en mi cabeza.

-Creí que sería imposible el que te separaras de Inuyasha y mucho más imposible era el hacer un nuevo grupo con Sesshoumaru… Kagome, ese argumento ya no sirve.

Maldición, había olvidado que Sango siempre ha sido mejor razonando que yo…

-¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Hemos atrapado con Shippou muchos peces!

-Sango vamos a comer.

Me levanto rápidamente, le agradezco a la pequeña el haberme salvado, sonrío mientras me acerco a Miroku que se encontraba con Jaken, el demonio gruñó por lo bajo como siempre pero sonrío porque igual termina comiendo con nosotros, mis ojos viajan hasta el youkay que parecía dormir contra un árbol, a distancia de nosotros, ignorándonos como de costumbre, otro gruñón…

-¿Ya están listos señor Miroku?

-Falta poco Rin, espera unos minutos más.

-Voy a preguntarle a Sesshoumaru si va a venir.

-Kagome, siempre lo haces y nunca acepta, él es mucho más bestia que Inuyasha.

-No pierdo nada con intentar –les sonrío mientras me alejo.

-¿Qué quieres? –me miras igual que siempre, te sonrío y frunces el ceño, esta ya es una rutina entre nosotros.

-¿Vas a acompañarnos?

-No.

-Nunca compartes con nosotros.

-No tengo porque –me ignoras haciéndome un desprecio, típico…

-Esta bien… -me volteo, otra batalla perdida, suspiro y estiro mis brazos deshaciéndome del cansancio para luego mirarte de soslayo- al atardecer nos veremos junto al río.

-Lo que digas.

Sonrío y me marcho, al viajar juntos podemos tener encuentros más seguidos pero siempre soy yo la que te busca, bueno, yo soy la que debe enamorarte… pero siempre te digo un lugar y terminamos yendo a un sitio más alejado, no te gusta que nos vean juntos, te molesta la mirada de los demás… hoy tendré una nueva oportunidad aunque no sé que hacer… bueno, en el momento se me ocurrirá algo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Luna, es una agradable sorpresa el que puedas sentirte indetificada con mi historia aunque espero que puedas superar la tuya, saludos y que todo resulte bien para ti! Escribiré el próximo capítulo pensando en tu felicidad ;D<strong>

**Diivaa, tienes razón! Yo también considero a Sesshoumaru un ser pasional y me voy a provechar de eso xD**

**lady-darkness-chan, gracias a ti por leer!**

**akari hiroyuki, jajaja zombie xD no se me había ocurrido esa palabra para ella xD **

** Hanabi . ness, Kagome ha resistido mucho al lado de Inu, eso es verdad, pero igual no es completamente inocente así que debía sufrir un poquito... pero teniendo a Sesshoumaru para que la consuelen no creo que sea demasiada perdida u.u**

** Ylien, jajaja si los tiene entrenados! pero claro que Sesshoumaru siempre se resiste xD**

**Faby Sama, un abrazo para tí también, me da gusto encontrarte en todos los capítulos n.n**

**axter, siiii no quería dejarlos a un lado, ellos son amigos de Kagome, además es algo que enfadará aun mas a Sessho xD**

**Natita Morrison de Youichi, Cindy rueda por el piso al leer tu review! me reí al leer tu comentario, que bueno que te guste mi fic! *o*!**

**AkaneKagome, gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por no poder comentar, con que leas mi historia y te guste soy feliz! **

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS QUIENES DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS EN CAPITULOS PASADOS Y LEYERON MI FIC!  
><strong>

****::::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\::::****


	13. Sesshoumaru: Instintos

**Hola!**

**He venido como prometí a dejarles un pequeño regalo, espero que les guste…**

**Simplemente amo escribir los POV de Sessho, me encanta meterme en su cabeza y dejar estragos en ella xD**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusta mi regalo n.n**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Instintos<strong>

Es el anochecer, todos están junto a la fogata mientras que tú te me acercas, sonríes y entiendo lo que quieres, me levanto y te sigo, es cierto, te di la libertad de hacer lo que puedas para conseguir tu objetivo así que debo respetar los encuentros y tú lo sabes, por eso siempre sonríes cuando me indicas en que momento o lugar. Esta vez elegiste el rio, veo que se encuentra bastante alejado de molestas miradas así que lo acepto, esta vez no te haré caminar hasta que quedes exhausta.

-¿Cuánto durará este juego? -te sientas en el pasto y yo te imito, a unos metros de distancia, no es necesario el estar tan juntos.

-Cuando consigas cuatro fragmentos más de la perla.

-¿Sólo eso necesitas? ¿Cuatro fragmentos?

-Y los que ya tienes en tu poder –sonrío al verte sacar la perla incompleta.

-Así que ese es el poder que necesitas… -me miras de soslayo, te ignoro fijando mi vista en el ocaso- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No te importa.

-Es verdad… -estiras tus brazos y después te recuesta, fijando tus ojos en el cielo rojizo, ignorándome también- al final creo que perderé por la primera opción…

No entiendo tus palabras, ni siquiera escuché la frase completa ¿Qué es lo que estás mascullando entre dientes?

-Dime Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste? –no me miraste al preguntarme eso, yo sólo te miré de reojo, no esperaba esa pregunta, había creído que lo olvidaste…

-Nada.

-Mentiroso.

Frunzo el ceño, eres una insolente, ¿Qué te crees al hablarme así? Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¿Acaso tú sentiste algo?

-Claro que si.

-¿Qué cosa? –sonrío superior, después de todo perderás por la segunda opción.

-Asco –maldita, me miraste para verificar la reacción que tendrían tus palabras en mi, pues el notorio enfado de mi rostro te da la respuesta, reíste, entretenida, burlona, odio a los humanos- es broma, no te enojes… sentí miedo, dolor, te atreviste a morderme ¿recuerdas?

Vuelves a mirarme, ahora eres sincera, lo noto y sonrío por tus palabras, era lo que esperaba, quería que temieras, que sufrieras por eso, te habías atrevido a retarme, a insultar mi orgullo, tenía que darte una lección, por eso lo hice, por eso te herí, derramé tu sangre para que comprendieras tu lugar.

-El segundo estuvo mejor, fue más dulce…

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, esa no era mi intención, no, jamás lo hubiera querido así, mientes, ¡Mientes! ¡Yo no soy dulce! ¡No puedo serlo! Te miro ofendido, molesto, lo notas y vuelves a reír, te divierto, soy tu burla, cuanto te odio…

De repente te veo girar, sigues acostada pero estás más cerca, tu codo toca mi ropa, lo noto y frunzo el ceño, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sonríes nuevamente, observando la primera estrella, parece que susurras algo en silencio, lo noto por el movimiento de tus labios, maldición, ahora me quedo absorto en ellos, ya los había olvidado, ya no sentía ese sabor extraño en mi boca, no, había desaparecido, había podido borrarlo de mi memoria, pero ahora están ahí, frente a mi, inmóviles, indefensos, podría tomarlos y nadie se daría cuenta, estamos alejados, solos, nadie tendría que saberlo… si, yo lo sabría y tú también, no, no puedo hacerlo, no… no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Pediste un deseo? Dicen que puedes pedirle un deseo a la primera estrella en el cielo.

Me miras entretenida, sé que te estás imaginando que podría desear alguien como yo, pues mi deseo está por cumplirse, sólo estoy a cuatro fragmentos de obtenerlo, eso es lo único que quiero, no hay nada más… no deseo nada más… no necesito nada más…

-Yo pedí olvidar a Inuyasha… borrar toda marca de él…

Te miré, tocaste tus labios, acariciando un rastro invisible, recordando algo lejano, tus ojos temblaron y casi perdieron su luz, entonces los cerraste, concentrándote en algo, quizás en tu última promesa, no quieres llorar, lo noto por como empuñas tu mano, después de todo puedes llegar a ser fuerte si te lo propones.

-Sólo eso deseo… nada más…

-¿Ni siquiera ganarme?

Sonríes por mi pregunta, sin abrir los ojos, relajando tu mano.

-Ni siquiera eso…

Alzo mi vista hacia el cielo ya estrellado, fijándome en los pequeños puntos brillantes, perdiéndome en ellos tratando de ignorarte, lo logro por segundos, hasta que siento que vuelves a sentarte.

-No alcanzaste a pronunciar tu deseo, mañana puedes volver a intentarlo.

-No es necesario.

-Para mí si… lo necesito… -abrazaste tus rodillas.

-En vez de confiar en estrellas deberías hacer algo por ti misma –agrego hastiado del tema, no es interesante.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si.

-Se me ocurre algo, pero es complicado… quizás no debería…

-Haz lo necesario –te hago un desprecio, es inútil el seguir ese tema.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si.

De un momento a otro tus ojos estaban frente a los míos, mirándome en silencio, examinándome con cuidado, me sorprendiste pero no te dejé verlo, estabas a centímetros, seria, sin expresión, casi igual a mí, te acercaste lentamente, no hice nada para impedirlo, sé que no te atreverías, no podrías, esto es algo que necesita valor, sería desafiarme, enfrentarme, arriesgarte a perder la vida si intentabas siquiera tocarme. Lo supuse, te detuviste en seco, a escasos centímetros, haciendo que tu aliento me tocara, sólo eso era lo que permitiría, sonreíste contra mis labios, sin apartar la vista, sin liberar mis ojos.

-Si me lo ordenas no seguiré.

Te escuché perfectamente, a esta distancia cualquier susurro podría ser oído, hasta soy capaz de sentir tus latidos, estás nerviosa, asustada, tu respiración me lo dice, tu corazón, pero tus ojos me engañan, tratan de embaucarme, reflejan algo que no comprendo, me estás retando, de nuevo, pero esta vez me ofreces algo a lo que si puedo acceder, te ordenaré alejarte, apartarte de mí, arrepentirte de tus actos y aceptar tu derrota.

-Haz lo que quieras.

¡Maldición! ¡Fui traicionado! Mi voz, mi boca me traicionaron, no era eso lo que quería pronunciar, no es eso lo que quiero, pero no alcanzo a corregirme, tu boca ya está contra la mía, absorbiéndome, dejando en mi ese sabor que tanto tardé en borrar, pero no puedo alejarte, no puedo empujarte como querría, no, mi mano también me ha traicionado, ha buscado refugio en tu cintura, mis malditos instintos me han superado… tu boca me asfixia, yo te asfixio a ti en respuesta, sé que no puedes respirar, yo puedo resistir un poco más pero no lo permites, rompes nuestro contacto, quedándote a centímetros, mirándome avergonzada, desvías tus ojos, no me dejas verlos, no me importa, no es eso lo que quiero de ti, no, ahora tus labios son mucho más interesantes… los tomo sin permiso, imitándote, atrapándote, no dejaré que te escapes tan fácil esta vez… es inútil el tratar de razonar, mi mente no es dueña de mi cuerpo, mis instintos me han traicionado, pero no es desagradable… quizás y pueda acostumbrarme… no, son tonterías.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo irme sin antes agradecerles sus review n.n<strong>

**bbkid, roosrey, Faby Sama, Angelinedbz, Sessho-Mary, Sheccid Cullen (no te preocupes, sé que siempre lees mi fic y te lo agradezco demasiado :D), C-Higurashi, Hanabi. ness , Ylien y lady-darkness-chan, Arigatou! Este regalo es para ustedes! *o*!**

**:::/**/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	14. Kagome: ¿Suplicarte?

**Buenas noches!**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que tanto me gusta escribir xD**

**Quiero decirles que me encanta leer todos sus comentarios, me río con algunos y con otros simplemente me emociono, arigatou!**

**Me entretuve escribiendo esta continuación, Sessho volvió con sus acostumbrados monosílabos pero su actitud cambió, veamos si les gusta :D**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: ¿Suplicarte?<strong>

Exactamente ¿Qué tendría que pensar? Apenas hace segundos nos estábamos besando y ahora mantenemos nuestra distancia sentados en el pasto.

"_Suficiente"_

Pronunciaste y simplemente me alejaste, aun no ha terminado nuestro encuentro porque sigues aquí conmigo, pero has evitado cualquier intento por mirarte, ¿tienes miedo que descubra algo en tus ojos? Te veo de reojo, estas absorto en el cielo, maldición, si hubiera más luz podría examinar ese color dorado.

Toco mis labios, había sido casi un experimento, ver hasta donde me dejabas llegar, ver como reaccionarias al darte la oportunidad de besarme o rechazarme, en verdad mi mente no había preparado ningún posible escenario, no tenía previsto ningún desenlace a mis acciones, bueno, no fue desagradable, ese sabor que hay en mi boca no lo es…

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Te pregunto sintiendo tu enfado, frunciste el ceño sin quitar la vista del cielo ¿y ahora qué hice? No esperaba molestarte ni burlarme, es sólo que el silencio excesivo me incomoda, además de esa recurrente imagen mental.

-Terminemos por hoy –te miré al escucharte, ¿piensas escapar? No te dejaré.

-Aun es temprano, tenemos tiempo.

-Es suficiente por hoy.

-No lo es…

Por primera vez en minutos me miras, no directamente, de soslayo pero aun así puedo examinar tus ojos, no están tranquilos, hay algo diferente en ellos, ¿temor? ¿Confusión? ¿Quizás calidez? Ninguna palabra era correcta pero tampoco creo estar muy alejada de la realidad, simplemente es que no encuentro la adecuada.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntaste fijando tu vista en mi, estás furioso pero sé que no es conmigo, te estás odiando a ti mismo, de seguro estas pronunciando miles de maldiciones en tu cabeza, no es mi culpa que hayas caído solo en el juego, dejándote llevar, permitiendo que te atrapara… quizás si exista algo en que los humanos seamos mejores que los demonios, tal vez al estar acostumbrada a los sentimientos y a las emociones puedo controlarlas mejor, pero tú eres diferente, estás cayendo en algo desconocido, algo demasiado confuso para tus limitados conocimientos.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué tal es empezar a sentir?

Tus ojos se abrieron, déjame decirte que ese color dorado es precioso, nunca me había detenido a apreciarlos, frunces el ceño, me miras con furia renovada, no, no te enfades conmigo, no he dicho nada malo, no me uses para descargar tus problemas mentales.

-No digas tonterías.

Si, eso quisieras, estoy segura, sonrío entretenida y noto enseguida que es una mala idea, hacerte enfadar más no es recomendable, me volteo, arrodillándome en el pasto mirándote ahora directamente, tratando quizás ponerte un poco nervioso ¿podré…?

-No son tonterías, mira tu rostro, mira entre tus cejas, por Dios ¿no puedes relajarte un poco?

Con mi dedo índice toco esa parte arrugada, obligándote a relajarla por unos segundos para luego volver a lo que parece ser su estado natural, no te preocupas en alejarte, no, aun sigues creyéndote intocable, aun en tu mente esta la estúpida idea de que me da miedo tocarte, si serás… ¿es que no entiendes que es inútil? Además, ¿olvidas cuantas veces ya te he tocado?

-Humana repugnante.

Me dices tratando de ofenderme, siento decirte que no lo logras, tus diálogos ya los conozco, ya he desafiado cada uno de tus insultos dándome cuenta de que no gano nada con perder energía en ello, no, ¿para qué gritarte si puedo hacer que te odies a ti mismo con sólo una acción?

-Pues si mal no recuerdo acabas de besar a esta humana repugnante.

Oh, te enfadaste, bueno, no me importa tú empezaste.

-Fue una equivocación –me haces un desprecio- no se repetirá.

¿En serio? No te creo y tampoco quiero hacerlo, sería una verdadera lástima… después de todo si habías logrado algo importante, ya no recuerdo los besos de Inuyasha… ¿eso es malo? No lo se, no es malo pero tampoco es bueno.

-No estoy pidiendo repetición, aun te falta práctica.

Herí tu orgullo, bien, eso era lo que quería, de vez en cuando es fácil tratar con los demonios, hay que buscar su debilidad y desafiarla, ya encontré la tuya, es eso por lo que empezó este estúpido juego, es el porque me besaste la primera vez o porque quisiste que continuáramos después de terminar… Sesshoumaru, déjame decirte que tu maldito orgullo no hará más que traicionarte si no aprendes a controlarlo.

-No la necesito, lo sabes –sonreíste superior, te odio por hacerme creer que te ves bien así.

-Eres humildad pura ¿lo sabías?

-¿Me equivoco? –¡deja de hacer eso! Siento que esa sonrisa afecta mis mejillas.

-Quizás… un poco… -no accedo por completo, repasando mis futuras palabras, mirándote de reojo para ver tu reacción- tendría que comprobarlo una última vez.

Es un hecho, ya no se lo que es la vergüenza, pero no me importa, sólo estamos los dos, haga lo que haga tú ya tienes una impresión de mi y dudo que la cambies.

Me miras serio, no veo sorpresa, demonios, fallé, quería desconcertarte, hacerte perder la tranquilidad y quizás aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Será la última.

Pestañeo dos veces, ¿escuché bien? ¿En verdad accediste? Era una broma, en verdad mi intención era el molestarte, no esperaba esa respuesta… espera un segundo, ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Detente Sesshoumaru! –te grito tapando con una de mis manos tu boca, ¿es que estás demente?

-¿Te arrepientes? –sonreíste contra mi mano, noto tu cálida respiración y el calor de mis mejillas, tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta y unas molestas cosquillas en mi estomago, odio que todo esto sea por tu culpa.

-No tengo de que, no he pedido nada –te hago un desprecio quitando mi mano de tu boca.

-Es tu decisión –vuelves a sonreír, ¿en qué momento cambiamos de lugares? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? Te desconozco, perdiste la cabeza, por Dios he estropeado al más temido youkay del mundo… Jaken me odiará- ¿quieres que te bese por última vez?

Trago saliva, mis labios tiemblan, quiero negarme pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo rechazar esa boca? ¿Ese sabor? Maldito desgraciado, disfrutas mi nerviosismo, quizás ni siquiera pienses hacerlo, sólo te estás vengando de mi… bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-Esta bien, una última vez –acepto el desafío, no te dejaré ganar, tendrás que pagar tus actos.

-Pídemelo y sólo así lo haré.

¿Quieres que te lo pida? Por favor, como si fueras tan importante, no pienso hacerlo.

-Como que tú no quisieras besarme…

-Si quiero, pero no lo haré –ok, eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿estaré soñando? Quizás y me quedé dormida sin notarlo.

-¿Qué te detiene? –Te miro y adivino la respuesta- tu estúpido orgullo a pesar de jugarte en contra también puede ayudarte ¿no?

-Tú me detienes, si no me lo pides nunca lo haré.

Esto es demasiado para mí, ¡quiero despertar de una vez! Me piñizco pero sin éxito, me dolió, no es una pesadilla… demonios.

-Pídemelo, suplica mis labios y quizás decida complacerte.

Por favor Kamisama, esto es demasiado para una chica como yo, ¿Cómo fue que salté desde estar llorando por Inuyasha hasta querer suplicar por los labios de su hermano? Y su actitud no ayuda en nada, no quiero decirlo, admitirlo, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo pero ese cosquilleo en mi interior me da miedo, no, no quiero perder la apuesta, no, ¡No me dejaré vencer!

-No quiero, no lo hagas –te hago un desprecio- no estoy interesada en tus labios.

Que mentira más perfecta, no podía haberlo dicho mejor, excelente, busco tus ojos para ver tu reacción, sigues tranquilo, no estás ni enfadado ni ofendido, pero hay algo que quiero saber ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues tan cerca de mi?

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	15. Sesshoumaru: Es tu culpa

**Hola a todas! ToT**

**Tengo pena… ff no me manda ninguna alerta de sus review y he tenido problemas subiendo mis fics, me apena mucho que algunas no hayan podido leer el capitulo 14 en realidad no sé que hacer TwT**

**Les traigo un nuevo capi que tal vez les guste, estoy fascinada con sus review déjenme decirles, me tienen contentísima y prueba de eso es que este por aquí tan pronto n.n si, es algo corto, pero quise dejarlo ahí no más XD**

**Muchas gracias de verdad y disculpen las molestias de ff, ya mandé un mail a support para que me ayuden porque no tengo idea de que pasa u.ú**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Es tu culpa<strong>

¿Piensas resistirte? ¿Crees que no noto tu insistente mirada en mis labios? Sé que es lo que quieres, aunque lo niegues, aunque no lo aceptes, admite tu derrota y suplícame.

Noto que te inclinas hacia atrás, lo siento, te tengo atrapada, no podrás escapar.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? –me miras enfadada, desafiando mi mirada, lamento decirte… ¿lamento? No, me da gusto decirte que no creo tu enfado, no con esas mejillas tan rojas.

-¿Te molesto?

Te alejas aun más pero el suelo te detiene, que conveniente, sonrío entretenido por tu desconcierto.

-Sesshoumaru ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? –me miras incierta, en verdad estás confundida.

-Todo es tu culpa –pronuncio enfadado, es verdad, todo es tu maldita culpa, por ti mi mente perdió dominio de mi cuerpo, por ti mi conciencia parece estar desconectada.

-No me vengas con eso, usted señor es el responsable de sus actos.

-¿Quién crees que fue la que me empujó? –Frunzo el ceño por tus palabras- pues tú.

-¿Quién crees que fue el que accedió? –me imitaste- pues tú.

-¿Quién me desafió?

-¿Quién se dejó llevar?

-¿Quién quiso jugar?

-¿Quién fue el que lo propuso?

-¿Quién aceptó?

-¿Quién fue el que besó primero?

-¿Quién fue la que respondió?

-¿Por culpa de quién estoy atrapada?

-¿Por culpa de quién sigues aquí?

Las miradas volvieron a desafiarse, pensando en el siguiente juego de palabras, tratando de imponer cada uno sus razones, es inútil, quien tiene la razón soy yo y nadie más.

-¿Quién dice no sentir nada y aun así me tiene atrapada contra su cuerpo? ¿Quién jura no tener sentimientos y se muere por volver a besarme? ¿Quién cree que ganará este juego pero no puede dejar de mirar mis ojos?

Hablaste demasiado rápido como para interrumpirte, esas preguntas sólo tenían una respuesta, no necesariamente cierta pero sólo apuntaban a mi, mordí mi labio inferior viéndote sonreír, quería desconcertarte, jugar tu juego y ganarte, pero tú volteas las cosas, las enredas dejándome en evidencia… ¡Maldición! Es difícil, casi imposible el contener los deseos de mi boca, por eso quise hacerte suplicar, hacer que fuera tu culpa, que tú me empujaste a volver a besarte, que no había sido por mi, todo por ti… esta bien, jugaré tu juego, buscaré preguntas que te hagan arrepentirte de empezarlo, que te desconcertarán y te harán olvidar que te tengo contra el suelo, que estoy a centímetros de tu boca, que con sólo un movimiento podría asfixiarte si quisiera.

-¿Quién es la que dice tener sentimientos y luego traiciona a quien supone amar? ¿Quién besó mis labios para luego ir y mentirle en su cara a ese hibrido? ¿Quién cree que podrá ganarme si no puede dejar de sonrojarse con mi simple cercanía?

Acerté, te herí, sé que esa traición pasada es tu punto débil y no dudaré en utilizarlo, no, haré lo que sea para romper tu voluntad.

-¿Quién puede besarme y luego pronunciar cosas tan horribles con los mismos labios?

Tus ojos se cristalizaron, el juego ya no es entretenido, no, si no me enfrentas, si no aceptas el desafío y te rompes tan fácilmente esto pierde el sentido, tus manos me tocan, te aferras a mi ropa y escondes tus ojos en mi pecho.

-¿Quién es él único capaz de hacerme enfadar, sonreír y querer morirme al mismo tiempo?

Estúpida humana, te odio.

-¿Quién es la única que ha logrado hacerme perder la conciencia de mis actos?

Levantaste la vista, sin derramar las lágrimas que retienes.

-¿Quién dice que no siente nada pero me mira con esos ojos?

-¿Quién prometió no volver a llorar?

Es inevitable, me acerco a tus labios y tú haces lo mismo, encontrándonos en el medio, fundiéndonos en el otro, no se porque, quizás sea la posición pero tu sabor ahora es perfecto, siento que se cuela en mi interior más rápidamente que antes, tus manos recorren mi espalda, yo me entretengo con tu cabello, tratando de memorizar su textura, su largo, su olor… nunca se sabe, tal vez sea la última vez que lo toque.

Abres los ojos tratando de encontrar los míos, ese color marrón ya está limpio, las lágrimas se desvanecieron en un segundo, lo que tardamos en recuperar el aliento para regresar a nuestro entretenimiento, no había tiempo que perder, no es importante respirar, el aire pasó a segundo plano entre nosotros.

Ahora la verdadera pregunta es, ¿esto afectará la apuesta? No, yo ganaré, tú eres emocional, te dejarás llevar por esto y empezarás a caer en esos estúpidos sentimientos, enamorándote, perdiendo… yo no, esto simplemente es una entretención para mi, no es algo desagradable aunque sea reprochable, pero un beso no tiene nada que ver con el amor, no, es sólo el éxtasis del momento, nada más…

Sentí unas manos en mi cabello, recorrer mis mejillas, ahogaste una sonrisa en mi boca, esto te parece divertido, pues a mi no, no me hace gracia haber caído en lo mismo otra vez, pero tengo que aceptarlo, esta vez la culpa es de los dos.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	16. Kagome: ¡Te odio! ¡Me odio!

**Hola a todas!**

**Estoy poniéndome al día con mis fics así que he venido a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de este que me gusta tanto escribir n.n**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste, tal vez a algunas le parezca algo predecible pero así son las cosas xD**

**Veamos que piensan… les cuento que el próximo capitulo no tardará mucho ya que es hora de los pensamientos de Sessho y son los que más me gusta escribir.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! ^^**

**:::/****/****/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: ¡Te odio! ¡Me odio!<strong>

Es un hecho irrefutable, Sesshoumaru… ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito!

Llevamos otros tres días juntos, dos nuevos fragmentos ya reunidos y no hemos tenido ningún nuevo encuentro, no, porque yo siempre soy la que te tengo que buscar, porque el gran Sesshoumaru no puede rebajarse a pedirlo, porque tú maldito infeliz sigues enfrascado en la estúpida apuesta.

Pero no me estoy quejando, no, yo no quiero volver a estar a solas contigo, ni siquiera te he hablado estos últimos días, he evitado mirarte, cruzarme por tu camino, maldición, ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquila al saber que estás a menos de diez metros de distancia…

Tranquila Kagome… cualquiera diría que estás demente, si ya estás hablando sola, pero es inútil, perdí la cabeza, no hay más que incoherencias en ella y lo que más me enfurece es que sea su culpa… tu culpa…

Pero no puedo admitirlo, no sin antes comprobarlo, esta bien, si logro mantener mi mirada en la tuya por más de cinco segundos sin sonrojarme todo está bien y es un simple ataque de pánico, nada más, nada grave…

Busco tu presencia, encontrándote junto a Miroku… ¿desde cuándo permites que te hable? Bueno, no importa, miro algo fácil, tu ropa, esta bien, no pasa nada, ahora subo un poco, tus labios… no, ese sitio es peligroso, mejor tus ojos, si, esa es una buena idea… estás mirando a Miroku pero notas mi mirada, enfocas tu vista en la mía…

Un segundo… todo perfecto, no pasa nada…

Dos segundos… ¿Por qué siento tanto calor en la cara?

Tres segundos y sonríes… no puede ser, me has descubierto.

Cuatro segundos… sonrío en respuesta, tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, fallo, estoy nerviosa…

Cinco segundos y ya estoy mirando el suelo… ¡Demonios!

Inspira, expira, recupera el dichoso aire que se te escapó… maldición, lo sabía, lo temía…

He perdido…

Le hago un desprecio al aire, volteándome, escapando, dejando a Sango con una pregunta inconclusa, a Jaken esperando la comida que debía servirle y a los pequeños sorprendidos por mi repentina carrera… debo parecer estúpida… soy una estúpida…

¿Y ahora qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Fingir para que no me descubras? ¿Seguir como si nada ha pasado?

¿Sería eso posible?

El crujir de una rama llama mi atención, hay alguien tras mio, no entiendo porque pero sé que eres tú, no quiero verte, no ahora, ya es demasiado con haber descubierto eso tan desagradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me preguntas, después de todo si eras tú, fantástico, ahora sin siquiera verte te puedo sentir… he despertado mi maldito sexto sentido en el peor momento posible.

-¿Por qué escapaste?

Sé que en verdad no te interesan mis explicaciones, de seguro si me pongo a hablar terminarás enfadándote conmigo, no gracias, no estoy de humor para una discusión.

-Creí sentir un fragmento pero me equivoqué.

Me felicito, una excelente mentira perfectamente pronunciada, ni siquiera tú podrías descubrirla, pero… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Puedes irte… yo volveré enseguida… -fui traicionada, mi voz tembló, por favor no lo notes…

-Humana inútil, no pierdas el tiempo –te volteas, te alejas tres pasos, suspiro aliviada, vete, déjame sola, no quiero estar cerca de ti ahora.

Esto es demasiado, cierro mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, debo ser fría, no tengo que dejarte ver tu victoria, no… porque… porque… ¿Por qué tengo que esconderlo? Nótalo, descúbrelo, no me interesa, ya me has dicho tantas cosas que otro insulto simplemente no podría hacer más daño… pero no puedo entregarte la perla, quizás la quieras para algo perverso, estoy segura de que es para algo perverso… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Abro mis ojos, queriendo buscar la respuesta en el cielo pero chocan con algo más hermoso aun, ese color dorado, ¿no te habías ido? ¿En que momento te acercaste tanto? Fantástico, ahora mi sexto sentido se desvaneció, tan oportuno como siempre…

-Responde, ¿Qué ocurre? –maldición, estás demasiado cerca, no puedo hablar… Kagome concéntrate, di algo… ¡cualquier cosa!

-Ho-hola Sesshoumaru…

Por Dios, soy estúpida, me volviste idiota, no, esta no soy yo, no puedo ser yo, ¡No!

-¿Qué quieres? –me cruzo de brazos, bien, desafíalo como siempre, no lo dejes ver tu nerviosismo.

-Habla humana, desde hace días estás extraña –frunces el ceño.

-¿Acaso te preocupa el que no te hable? ¿Me extrañas? –sonrío de lado, perfecto.

-Ocultas algo, lo sé –eso es peligroso, ¿desde cuándo eres tan perceptivo?

-No oculto nada, no tengo nada que decirte –me alejo un paso, me miras en silencio… esto es demasiado incomodo.

¿Piensas descubrir la verdad en mis ojos? No, no quiero que lo sepas, por lo menos no aun… si he de perder prefiero que sea por no enamorarte antes de reunir los fragmentos, no porque sea descubierta.

Evito tus ojos, me concentro, gracias al cielo pude controlar mi sonrojo, no es intenso, es casi imperceptible, si preguntas diré que es por correr tanto, por nada en especial… demonios ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lárgate de una vez, no quiero tenerte cerca, no sintiendo esto, no sabiendo que tú no lo sientes…

-Esto es inútil…

Pasas por mi lado, caminas, esta vez te sigo con la mirada, no tengo intención con caer en la misma sorpresa, debo asegurarme de te marchas, pero no lo haces, sólo te alejas un poco y luego me miras sobre tu hombro.

-Sígueme –me ordenas, frunciendo el ceño, dejándome helada, no quiero ir, no tengo porque, pero lo hago… mis pies te siguen, mis ojos evitan tu cuerpo, nos estamos alejando, eso no es lo importante, ¿a donde me llevas?

No es un lugar especial, es simplemente otro bosque, lo que buscabas era lejanía de los demás, típico de ti… volteas a mirarme, me examinas unos segundos, enfocando tus ojos en los míos, sé que notas mi sonrojo, ahora no tengo como negarlo… maldición.

-Has perdido –pronuncias sin más, ¿he sido descubierta? No puede ser, ¿Cómo tan fácil? ¿Cómo tan rápido? Debe ser una broma…

-¿A qué te refieres? –no desvío mi mirada, no, eso simplemente me pondría en evidencia.

-Te has enamorado –dices sin expresión, no muestras nada, ¿no sientes nada…?

-No digas tonterías –te hago un desprecio, odiándote, odiándome, odio la estúpida apuesta, odio el que lo propusieras y el que yo lo aceptara…

-No finjas, te he descubierto –sonríes de lado, superior, petulante, te odio… no, me odio a mi por no poder hacerlo en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? –he sido derrotada, no saco nada con negarme, es verdad, he perdido, me has descubierto… no queda nada que hacer…

-Acepta tu derrota.

Te miro, ¿aun sigues con eso? ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? Es casi imposible aceptar la derrota en voz alta, sería una confesión, una maldita confesión de amor…

-Hazlo, ya ha acabado.

Mis ojos te miran con furia, si eso es lo que quieres, si quieres escuchar mi derrota lo diré, si quieres la perla de Shikon te la daré, pero no dejaré que me arrebates nada más.

-Esta bien Sesshoumaru, he perdido, eres el vencedor, espero y te sientas orgulloso… -frunzo el ceño, mis ojos tiemblan, pero no te daré el placer de verme llorar, no, tú no mereces mis lágrimas, nunca lo harás.

-Siempre lo he estado, simplemente quedaba que lo aceptaras –sonreíste triunfante, esta declaración de derrota si fue de tu agrado, ahora estás satisfecho después de ver que mi voluntad se ha roto frente a tus ojos- sólo queda un detalle.

-Si, aquí tienes, toma la perla –te la lanzo, golpeando tu pecho, haciéndola caer al suelo- no la necesito, ojala y tu estúpido deseo se cumpla.

-Debes buscar los dos fragmentos faltantes –pronuncias mirando la perla sin quiera molestarte en recogerla.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿crees que me quedan ganas de seguir a tu lado? –me cruzo de brazos, defendiéndome de tus próximas palabras.

-Debes hacerlo, fue un trato…

-No me vengas con tonterías, nunca dijimos eso, el reunir los cuatros fragmentos simplemente representaba el tiempo que dudaría la apuesta, nada más, si los quieres ve a buscarlos tú solo.

-Si no lo haces por tu voluntad yo…

-¿Me obligarás? –te interrumpo- quizás y sea buena idea, si lo haces podría odiarte, así no tendría que odiarme a mi misma por amarte.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

**/**


	17. Sesshoumaru: Ilusa

**¡Konnichiwa!**

**Ok, lo acepto, el capítulo pasado dejó a varias decepcionadas, gomene u.ú pero así se desarrolla la historia, no pude hacer nada… mentira, me vencieron los deseos de darle un ganador a la apuesta xD lo siento por Kagome pero fue así…**

**Este capítulo quizás las confunda un poco al principio, quise incluir la última parte de la conversación para que la relatara Sesshoumaru también, espero la entiendan y si no siempre pueden preguntar, yo respondo :)**

**Veamos que les parece esta conti!**

**Saludos y abrazos para todas! ^^**

****:::**/****/**/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Ilusa<strong>

Después de ese estúpido beso has actuado extraña, ya no me molestas, no me miras, no me hablas… ocultas algo, lo sé…

Me miraste por segundos para luego apartar la mirada y correr, escapas, no lo permití… te seguí, dijiste tonterías como siempre, ¿acaso piensas que creeré que sentiste un fragmento? No insultes mi inteligencia…

Quise descubrir tu secreto, te di la oportunidad de confesar, no lo quisiste, bueno, atente a las consecuencias, te llevaré a un lugar más lejano, de donde no podrás escapar fácilmente, en donde te haré pronunciar lo que no quieres.

_-Has perdido _–pronuncio lo que tratas de disimular, pero no puedes ocultarlo, finalmente sucedió el final más predecible… has perdido…

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Te has enamorado_ –respondo lo obvio, no te dejaré negarlo.

_-No digas tonterías_ –me haces un desprecio, quieres ocultar tus ojos, es inútil.

_-No finjas, te he descubierto_ –sonrío de lado, no pierdas el tiempo, ya lo sé.

_-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? _

_-Acepta tu derrota._

No puedes ocultarte, no puedes escapar, simplemente acéptalo, después de todo caíste en tu propio juego, los besos que dijiste odiar te hicieron caer finalmente.

_-Hazlo, ya ha acabado._

Me miras furiosa, no me interesa, ya sé que no me odias, para tu propia desgracia.

_-Esta bien Sesshoumaru, he perdido, eres el vencedor, espero y te sientas orgulloso…_ -frunces el ceño, tus ojos tiemblan pero retienes las lágrimas, quieres ser fuerte, lástima, ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

_-Siempre lo he estado, simplemente quedaba que lo aceptaras_ –sonreí, esto era lo que quería, ver tu voluntad romperse, que aceptaras tu derrota y de paso herirte en el camino- _sólo queda un detalle._

_-Si, aquí tienes, toma la perla_ –me la lanzas, golpeando mi pecho, haciéndola caer al suelo- _no la necesito, ojala y tu estúpido deseo se cumpla._

_-Debes buscar los dos fragmentos faltantes _–pronuncio mirando la perla sin quiera molestarme en recogerla, aun no es suficiente poder.

_-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿crees que me quedan ganas de seguir a tu lado? _–te cruzas de brazos.

_-Debes hacerlo, fue un trato…_

_-No me vengas con tonterías, nunca dijimos eso, el reunir los cuatros fragmentos simplemente representaba el tiempo que dudaría la apuesta, nada más, si los quieres ve a buscarlos tú solo _–humana insolente, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas te obligaré.

_-Si no lo haces por tu voluntad yo…_

_-¿Me obligarás?_ –me interrumpes- _quizás y sea buena idea, si lo haces podría odiarte, así no tendría que odiarme a mi misma por amarte._

Esas palabras me hacen sonreír de lado, ¿quieres odiarme? Si es lo que deseas tal vez debería ayudarte, tus sentimientos no me sirven de nada, no me importa si me amas o me odias, no hay diferencia para mí, cualquier opción es innecesaria.

-Te obligaré, te haré buscar los fragmentos restantes.

-Eres un desalmado, ojala y te mueras –me haces un desprecio.

-Pero si lo hago, tú me llorarías –vi el desconcierto en tu rostro, examinándolo, disfrutándolo, nada se compara con esa expresión.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿No te basta con que ya me esté odiando a mi misma?

-Eso no me interesa, tú accediste y caíste en este juego.

-Tú me hiciste caer… maldito demonio –te acercas a mi, me tomas por el cuello de mi ropa, no lograrás nada, es imposible que llegues a intimidarme- mira, soy una humana, una simple y repugnante humana, ¿Qué ganas con romper el orgullo de alguien como yo? ¿Qué ganaste al oírme decir que te amo? Dime, después de obtener tu muy preciada victoria ¿ha pasado algo importante?

Frunzo el ceño, no tengo porque responder tus preguntas, no te debo nada, ese asunto no me interesa… tomo tus manos y deshago tu agarre, obligándote a bajarlas, a liberarme, pero tus ojos aun están en los míos, maldito marrón… no me miren así…

-Puedes quitar mis manos, pero mis ojos no dejarán de mirarte, tendrás que arrancármelos si quieres alejarlos y si lo haces, aun estoy en tu boca, en tu maldita boca…

Odié esas palabras, las odié porque sabía que era verdad, en ocasiones me he sorprendido repasando esa estúpida situación, recordándola, extrañando ese sabor en mi boca, pero nunca lo sabrás, nunca te lo diré.

-Aun así has perdido –agrego buscando tu enfado, buscando alguna inútil discusión que te aleje de ese tema.

-Si Sesshoumaru, no tienes para que repetirlo, créeme que lo se…

Esquivas mis ojos, ahora el marrón refleja el cielo, quieres retener esas lágrimas, no creo que puedas, no eres tan fuerte.

-Lo se porque… -bajas la mirada enfocándola en la mía, sonriendo triste- porque a pesar de querer romperte la cara no puedo quitar mis ojos de los tuyos, porque a pesar de maldecir tu boca no puedo dejar de desear un beso…

Vuelvo a sonreír, es agradable ver como te derrumbas, como te rompes por una simple apuesta que juraste ganarías, debiste haberlo imaginado, era el final predecible de esta historia, cuales fueran las razones o situaciones que nos arrastraron a esto simplemente había un desenlace posible, ni siquiera si Dios te ayudara podría haber cambiado la historia, los humanos son seres emocionales, te dejaste llevar por un simple beso, por algo sin importancia.

-No creo que un beso sea inútil… no puedo creer que puedas pensar así.

-Yo no he dicho nada –frunzo el ceño, no puedes saber leerme tan fácil.

-Pero lo dijiste, estoy segura que aun lo piensas… ¿sabes algo? Un beso puede significar mucho para alguien… los pocos que compartí con Inuyasha eras mis más preciados tesoros…

-Y aun así ya los olvidaste –te interrumpo, quiero que sufras, que tus ojos se vuelvan a apagar, ese color marrón me está molestando demasiado, no quiero verlo más.

-Si y es culpa tuya –sonreíste otra vez, no estoy bromeando, no quiero que rías, quiero que rompas tu promesa y llores.

-Esto es tú culpa, tú dijiste amarlo pero ahora te estás confesando conmigo.

Acepta lo que no quieres, dijiste, juraste amar a ese hibrido, corriste a su lado, le confesaste tu estúpido amor para luego por un simple problema olvidarlo, esto simplemente corrobora lo que he pensado desde el inicio, ese sentimiento no existe, ese hanyou creyó sentirlo y por eso fue fácilmente traicionado hace años, tú creíste sentirlo y fuiste traicionada por él, el amor no existe, es una ilusión de tu cabeza, no veas cosas que no son…

-Dime, ¿Quién es el villano si después de decir amarlo vienes a confesarte conmigo? –la respuesta es una sola, debes pronunciarla y lo que queda de orgullo en tu interior será destruido.

-Los dos –respondiste sonriendo, no quiero que rías, ¡te digo que no estoy bromeado!

-No digas tonterías…

-No lo son, yo fui sincera, confesé mis sentimientos a Inuyasha cuando los tenía, fui rechazada no tengo porque amarrarme a ese sentimiento para siempre… simplemente soy libre de sentir lo que quiera y ahora estoy atrapada en esta nueva situación, lo siento mucho pero no me siento una villana, por lo menos no en su totalidad…

No entiendo tus palabras, pero tampoco me preocupa, esta conversación sólo debe tener una finalidad, te haré recolectar los últimos dos fragmentos.

-No me interesa –te hago un desprecio- lo único que me importa es la perla.

-Lo se, ya sé que si te llego a odiar a ti no te importaría.

-En lo más mínimo, tu odio es igual que tu amor, completamente innecesario.

-Entonces no pasará nada si logro odiarte, no sería la mala de la historia ¿no? Si te convierto a ti en el villano podría ser más fácil de resistir…

-Haz lo que quieras, ódiame, ámame, no me importa –me cruzo de brazos- nada me afecta.

-Es cierto, pero quizás pueda hacer algo para retribuirte este sufrimiento, quizás y pueda hacer algo para sientas el dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo.

Arqueo una ceja y te miro superior, ¿tú? ¿Hacerme sentir dolor? Por favor, ya estás diciendo tonterías.

-Te odiaré… te odiaré como nunca he odiado a nadie y te arrepentirás por eso.

-¿De qué hablas? –sonríes… ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Acepto Sesshoumaru, te ayudaré a reunir los fragmentos restantes de la perla, en el camino aprenderé a odiarte, pero ten por seguro que el próximo en enamorarse serás tú.

Fueron tres segundos los que tardé en procesar todas tus palabras, había sido algo tan absurdo que no pude evitar una limpia carcajada, no me hagas reír, humana estúpida, ¿acaso entiendes tus propias palabras?

-No digas tonterías –te hago un desprecio, ¿Cómo más podría responder a tales palabras?

-No son tonterías, ya lo verás –no me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos, ese color me molesta.

-Si no fuiste capaz de ganar la apuesta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lograrás tu estúpido objetivo?

-No lo sé, pero de algún modo lo lograré –otra vez sonríes, en verdad crees tus palabras, ilusa.

-Perderás tu tiempo.

-Te haré amarme y cuando lo hagas, yo sólo te odiaré.

Es inútil el intentar razonar contigo, estás convencida, pero lo siento, no podrás cumplir tu inútil plan, en tan absurdo como alguna vez pensaste vencer esta apuesta, simplemente es ridículo.

-No Sesshoumaru, no es absurdo, ya lo verás…

Continuará…

**:::**/****/**/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	18. Kagome: Consejo

**Konnishiwa!**

**Un pequeño capitulo para no dejar botado el fic por mucho tiempo, les prometo que en el próximo avanzarán más las cosas, así que tenga un poquito de paciencia n.n**

**No me puedo ir sin antes agradecerles como siempre sus reviews, insisto ustedes me hacen reír y emocionar al mismo tiempo, gracias por su simpatía :D **

**Saludos y abrazos para todas! ^^**

****:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Consejo<strong>

Han pasado dos días después de nuestra última conversación y en realidad nada ha cambiado, ya que la apuesta ha terminado ahora evitas cualquier contacto conmigo, me pregunto si será por tu acostumbrada antipatía por los humanos o por algo más, esta actitud no hace más que dificultar mi nuevo objetivo, claro, este tiene dos partes, odiarte y enamorarte, pero… ¿Cuál será la más difícil?

¿Para qué lo pienso?

Obvio que la segunda…

No se como lo lograré, es verdad, ahora no existe el orgullo de verme débil ante ti ya que la derrota ya fue pronunciada, mi orgullo fue removido así que ahora puedo actuar libremente, pero tampoco puedo hacer gran cosa, tú eres un maldito demonio que no se dejará atrapar tan fácilmente y yo no soy una descarada, no pienso valerme de actos vulgares para conquistarte, aun tengo dignidad y no dejaré que me la arrebates…

Además, cambiando de tema hay algo que me molesta desde hace días, no, mejor dicho me sorprende, rehúyes la compañía de todos, hasta la de Rin pareces no soportar… entonces ¿Por qué dejas que Miroku te hable? No lo hechas de tu lado, claro, nunca te veo responder alguna de sus preguntas o aportar algún comentario a su conversación, pero el simple hecho de que lo dejes sentarse junto a ti es extraño…

Recuerdo que cuando le pregunté él me dijo que no era por nada en especial… hasta me dio algunos consejos que apenas si recuerdo…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-Bueno señorita Kagome… si en verdad le interesa ese asunto podría darle algunos consejos… -Miroku me sonrió.

-Habla Miroku, cuéntanos porque el gruñón de Sesshoumaru te soporta –dijo Shippou mientras comía.

Miroku dejó a un lado su plato y nos miró seriamente, todos hicimos silencio hasta Jaken parecía querer escuchar atentamente sus palabras.

-Cuando se acerque a él no le hable directamente, yo nunca lo saludo, simplemente me siento cerca de él hasta que se acostumbra a mi presencia… no le hable con confianza exagerada, si su voz suena hostil de seguro querrá empezar una discusión o simplemente ignorarla, además un halago nunca será rechazado por su parte, el que alimente su ego parece algo que le agrada.

Maldición, debí ir a buscar un cuaderno para anotar.

-Lo demás es sólo lo normal, nada en especial… -luego de hacer silencio unos segundos me mira fijamente, está extrañamente serio, parece que está pensando o recordando algo…- hay una cosa más, si quiere acercarse a él debe sonreírle, estoy seguro de que su sonrisa podrá hacer que baje la guardia.

Ese último comentario fue sólo para mí, lo se porque me sonrió al decirlo y noté que los demás también me miraron sonriendo ¿es que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Fueron buenos consejos y ahora que los recuerdo quizás sea buena idea ponerlos en práctica, nunca se sabe que podría lograr… te busco con la mirada, estas a metros de distancia de nosotros como siempre.

Me acerqué a ti, reprimí el impulso de saludarte, así que sólo me senté a tu lado, claro, cuidando de la distancia para que no escaparas como siempre, vi que me miraste de soslayo y simplemente te mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude encontrar, frunciste el ceño pero te quedaste, bueno, eso es un avance.

…

¿Cuánto debería esperar para hablar? No tengo idea, debí tomar el tiempo o algo, tú sigues ignorándome, creo que nuestra "relación" retrocedió más que avanzó después de la estúpida declaración de derrota, simplemente me ignoras, ¿en verdad era todo un juego? Al parecer la respuesta es si, pero eso en realidad no importa, la apuesta es historia antigua, ahora sólo quedan dos objetivos en mi mente y tengo que hacer todo lo posible por lograrlos.

-La noche está agradable… -lo murmuré probando si aceptarías un comentario, perfecto, aun no te has ido- las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí, ¿no?

Después de eso hubo un nuevo silencio, no sé que decir, además tú no muestras ni un poco de interés en aportar algo a la conversación, no me gusta hablar yo solamente, tu actitud me molesta…

-Que bueno que no ha llovido ¿cierto? –maldición ¿se puede saber por qué estoy hablando del clima?

-¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que haces?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –me desconecté por completo, ¿Por qué me hablas?

-Sé que le preguntaste a ese monje porque dejo que me hable y ahora estás aquí tratando de seguir sus palabras –oh, he sido descubierta.

-No sé de que hablas –te hago un desprecio, no pienso aceptarlo.

-En vez de perder el tiempo en esto busca los fragmentos de la perla –me ignoras mirando el cielo.

-Nada me apura, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además yo no soy la interesada –sonrío y te enfadas.

-Humana inútil, cuida tus palabras bien sabes que debes obedecerme.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y según tú desde cuándo te tengo que obedecer?

-Desde siempre, tú eres una simple herramienta en mis planes.

-Pues para que sepas yo no soy como Jaken, no te iré diciendo "amo Sesshoumaru" aunque mi vida dependa de ello –al demonio con una conversación tranquila, tú simplemente me exasperas.

-Deberías hacerlo, quizás así podrías avanzar algo en tu absurdo objetivo –sonreíste de lado, te estás burlando de mi…

-No necesito palabras estúpidas para lograrlo, ya lo verás.

-Dices eso pero yo no siento nada.

-Ya te dije que tengo tiempo, nada me apura –te hago un desprecio- ¿acaso nunca me escuchas?

-Insolente, si quisiera podría asesinarte –te levantas, quieres huir, no te dejaré, tú no puedes tener la última palabra.

-¿Y qué te detiene? ¿El querer obtener la perla? –Sonrío- ¿o quizás que no puedas hacerme daño?

Obtuve lo que quería, ahora tengo tu entera atención, aunque precisamente no era esa la forma o por lo menos no es esa mirada la que buscaba.

-No existe nada que no pueda hacer y eso lo debes saber –sonríes, sé a que te refieres pero no me interesa el recordarlo, no ahora por lo menos.

-Siempre igual de humilde ¿no? Eres un engreído.

-No me interesa lo que pienses –me haces un desprecio.

-¿Y tampoco lo que siento? –pregunto con una estúpida esperanza en mi interior… ahora que lo pienso no debí decirlo.

-No –respuesta obvia, ni siquiera me sorprende… fantástico, la idea era acercarme a ti y ahora simplemente he salido herida.

-Que sorpresa… ni siquiera se porque te pregunté –sonrío triste, no pude evitarlo aunque quisiera… noto que aun no te has ido, te quedaste aquí, ya veo, es entretenido verme sufrir.

-Eres extraña –ok, eso no me lo esperaba…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus reacciones no tienen sentido, me hablas tranquila, me desafías, te enfadas, te entristeces… simplemente no hay forma de predecirte –me miras serio, no hay reacción alguna en tu rostro, si estuvieras mintiendo no lo notaría, la confusión que dices sufrir no la noto, sencillamente no se en que estás pensando.

-Pues así son los humanos ¿no? –Te hago un desprecio- seres innecesariamente emocionales como siempre has dicho.

Al parecer mi nuevo enfado te confundió aun más, te quedaste mirando en silencio, sé que no me dirás nada más y que una nueva conversación posiblemente terminará en discusión… mis ojos te dejan unos segundos para darme cuenta de que los chicos están preparando la fogata, debería ir a ayudarlos con la comida…

-Ya es tarde… -pronuncio más para mi misma que para ti.

Alcé mi vista al cielo rojizo, sonriendo ante el paisaje y la muy interesante idea que asaltó a mi mente, quizás y no sea tan confiada para hacer otras cosas pero esto lo puedo intentar… será entretenido el desconcertarte y enfadarte al mismo tiempo…

"_Humana estúpida…"_

Fue lo que pensé y lo que estoy segura que murmuraste después de que me alejé de ti, no pude evitar mi sonrisa, ni siquiera tú con tu increíble velocidad pudiste detenerme, no, fui demasiado rápida para ti, lo siento pero ese beso en la mejilla es un pequeño premio para mi, es una gran hazaña el lograr ser más rápida que tú, además no creo que sea algo tan desagradable… bueno, estoy segura de que ahora me debes estar odiando, estás furioso, lo lamento, me aseguraré de que nunca puedas predecirme.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	19. Sesshoumaru: Obedece

**Buenas noches!**

**Me pongo al día con mi fic, avanzando en la historia y tratando de darle lecciones de vida al youkay más sexy y orgulloso del anime xD**

**Espero les guste este capitulo ya que empezaré a agilizar las cosas, el fic a durado más de lo planeado (aunque no lo crean al principio pensé en sólo ocho capítulos y ahora ya vamos a llegar a los 20 u.ú)**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! Y arigatou por esperarme! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: Obedece<strong>

Ya son tres días sin encontrar un nuevo fragmento y tú maldita no muestras ningún signo de preocupación, si yo no soy el que lo ordena ninguno sigue con la búsqueda, simplemente son inútiles…

Otra vez, de nuevo ese monje se sienta junto a mi, bueno, no tengo porque echarlo, su presencia no me molesta, él es el único que dice cosas interesantes en ocasiones, pero también es su culpa que tú te acerques a mi tratando de imitarlo, aunque es inútil, siempre terminamos en discusión.

-Simplemente es una mujer muy perseverante ¿verdad? –sé a quien se refiere, pero no pienso contestar- ha tratado de descubrir que es lo que aceptas en mi y en ella no, pero me pregunto si en verdad será así porque tal vez… tal vez sea a la inversa.

Lo miro de soslayo, desde hace días que dice las mismas tonterías, tratando de causar duda razonable en mi pero fallando en cada ocasión.

-Aquella apuesta ha terminado ¿no es así? –Ya veo, aun no se los has dicho- me pregunto quien habrá ganado…

-Yo –indico lo obvio.

-Que sorpresa, esperaba que fuera un empate –estúpido monje- bueno, el orgullo de ella es más débil que el tuyo.

-No digas tonterías –le hago un desprecio, después de todo no todas las cosas que dice son interesantes.

-Pero es verdad, ella es importante para ti aunque no quieras aceptarlo…

Es suficiente, no quiero oírlo, me levanto dispuesto a marcharme.

-A eso me refería, estoy seguro de que ella te dice cosas mil veces peores que estas pero aun así le sigues el juego, discutes y peleas con ella, eso no te trae ningún beneficio pero igual lo haces… me pregunto, ¿Por qué una discusión con ella es más importe para ti que conmigo? ¿No somos ambos de esa raza despreciable que dices odiar?

Me quedé más de lo debido, escuchando cada palabra, no me importan, no son reales, pero las malditas preguntas me hacen tratar de responderlas, aunque sea sólo para mí, buscar una respuesta que no hiera mi orgullo y no suene a mentira…

-No hay respuesta ¿verdad? No una que te guste por lo menos –sonrió, lo se, no porque lo vi sino por el tono en que dijo aquello, ahora soy la burla de todos ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Me marcho, lo dejo solo, no me interesa seguir esa absurda conversación, debo ocupar mi mente en cosas realmente importantes como por ejemplo buscarte y obligarte a encontrar de una vez por todas los fragmentos.

-Así que aquí estabas –te encontré por fin, estás alejada del campamento, tienes algo en tus manos, no sé lo que es.

-¿Me buscabas Sesshoumaru? –ni siquiera te diste la molestia de mirarme, esa cosa parece más interesante que yo… como si no quisieras mirarme.

-Tienes que buscar los fragmentos.

-Si, déjame terminar este capitulo y haré lo que quieras.

-Ahora –mi mirada podría hacerte temblar pero ni lo notas, no, esa cosa es más importante…

-Si, lo que digas… -con una mano haces un insolente ademan, quieres que me largue, me estás echando así sin mas… ¿crees que lo permitiré?

-Dije ahora –te quito esa cosa atrayendo por fin tus ojos, me miras enfadada, enfocas tus ojos en los míos mientras te levantas del suelo.

-Devuélveme eso Sesshoumaru –¿en verdad piensas que con sólo pedirlo te lo daré?

-Busca los fragmentos –te ordeno entretenido por tu creciente enojo.

-Entrégamelo –oprimes tus puños, parece que te estuvieras reteniendo ¿Por qué?- eso es mío.

-Los fragmentos –pon atención a mis palabras, no te lo devolveré hasta tener los fragmentos.

-Maldito demonio… escuchas mis palabras, devuélveme el libro ¡ahora! –sonrío de lado.

-¿Me odias?

-¿Te importa?

-No.

-Pues a mi tampoco.

Esas últimas palabras fueron seguidas por silencio, yo aun tenía en mis manos ese objeto y tú aun no te dignabas a buscar los fragmentos, ninguno de los dos quería acceder a las exigencias del otro pero tampoco podíamos obtener lo que queremos si el otro se negaba…

-Busca los fragmentos.

-No lo haré, devuélveme el libro.

-No lo haré.

-Esto es inútil –te cruzas de brazos- tan inútil como querer enamorarte.

-Tan inútil como querer odiarme –lo sabía.

-No, eso es fácil, lo difícil es la otra parte del plan.

-Eres impresionante –te sorprendes, si, aunque no lo creas se utilizar el sarcasmo.

-Si me concentro en las cosas malas puedo lograr odiarte y déjame decirte que tú estás repleto de ellas –sonríes- después de todo sirve de algo tu personalidad tan agradable –sarcasmo otra vez, no me gusta como suena en tu voz.

-Te felicito, tus dos supuestos amores fueron desechables –sonrío de nuevo ya que esta vez si logré herirte.

-Mis dos supuestos amores no quisieron corresponderme –suspiras- ¿Qué hay de malo querer olvidar lo que te hace daño?

-Escapas, eso es algo tan…

-¿Propio de mi despreciable raza? –Me interrumpes- lo sé Sesshoumaru, ya conozco todos tus diálogos, no podrás hacerme más daño de lo que ya has hecho –no se si decir si eso es bueno o malo…- así que ahorra energía, no lo necesitas.

-Tú no sabes lo que necesito o no –te hago un desprecio.

-No lo se, porque no me dejas averiguarlo, te cierras al mundo como en una esfera hecha de odio y rencor, dime, ¿Qué te han hecho los humanos para odiarlos tanto? ¿En verdad todos merecemos tu odio o sólo unos pocos? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer una excepción conmigo al igual que con Miroku?

Entonces es eso, esa es la preocupación que te molesta, lo inexplicable de mi paciencia por ese monje, el que no te deje hacer lo mismo.

-Todos los humanos son igual de despreciables, pero sólo algunos son interesantes como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y yo no lo soy? –me preguntas aun con tus ojos en los míos, no pronunciaré la respuesta en mi cabeza, te mentiré, nunca lo admitiré.

-No.

-Quien lo hubiera creído… después de todo el venir de un lugar y una época completamente diferente es algo trivial… -miras a un lado, perfecto, no quiero ver tus ojos- bueno, tu vida tampoco debe ser muy interesante.

Tratas de herirme imitando mi juego, no lo lograrás, las estúpidas palabras no tienen efecto en mí.

-Más tarde buscaré los fragmentos, ahora déjame terminar lo que estaba haciendo –alzas una mano frente mío, quieres que te devuelva esta cosa.

-Después no sirve, debe ser ahora –frunzo el ceño, no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, no pienso ceder.

-Eres imposible –pones tus manos en tu cintura- aun peor que Inuyasha…

-No me compares con él –eso no lo permitiré, jamás.

-Lo sé, lo sé… no te enfades por algo tan simple –suspiras- Sesshoumaru, me falta sólo un capitulo, apenas si son quince páginas, ya verás como termino rápido y…

-Eso no me interesa –te interrumpo.

-Mira, si me entregas el libro haré lo que quieras –sonríes de lado, sé que tramas algo- cualquier cosa.

No me gustan tus ojos, brillan demasiado, algo en tu voz esconde una intención oculta, no sé que te propones pero no pienso caer en tu juego.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me lo devuelves?

-No –respondo en seco y frunces el ceño.

-¿Entonces tendré que quitártelo? –arqueo una ceja ante tus palabras, ¿tú? ¿Quitarme esto a mí? Debes estar bromeando… veo que te acercas, tratas de alcanzar esta cosa pero la alejo rápidamente, estiras tu brazo pero no dejo que lo tomes, de un lado a otro, por sobre mi cabeza, simplemente es imposible para ti el alcanzarlo, pero de pronto noto que no te enfadas por no lograrlo, simplemente tu sonrisa no desaparece, pareces entretenida… bajo la guardia por esa última confusión y logras lo que te tomó casi dos minutos, me quitas esa cosa y sueltas una carcajada- te dije que lo haría.

Te volteas aun riendo, te burlas de mi, después de todo caí en tu juego sin siquiera notarlo… no, no te dejaré vencer, me apresuro y tomo una de tus muñecas haciéndote voltear, me miras sorprendida, sujetas con fuerzas esa cosa con tu mano libre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –sé que tienes miedo, lo siento en tu pulso y tu voz, pero tus ojos muestran otra cosa, quieren engañarme, me encaras con la insolencia de siempre.

-Lo repetiré sólo una vez más, busca los fragmentos –no te daré opción, debes obedecerme por tu propio bien.

-Y yo lo diré por última vez, lo haré cuando me plazca –te maldigo a ti y a tu sonrisa, si no te necesitara, si no necesitara esos fragmentos juro que te desgarraría la garganta, callando tu voz, tu molesta boca… maldita boca, cuanto la odio y me odio a mi mismo al quedarme fijo en ella, ese sabor ha desaparecido de mis labios y no puedo evitar el extrañarlo…- ¿ves algo que te guste?

Amplías tu sonrisa y entiendo tus palabras, te entretiene mi actual estado y sé que simplemente disfrutas el poder sentir que me afectas, pero no te daré esa satisfacción, aunque mis labios lo quieran, no dejaré que mis impulsos vuelvan a traicionarme.

-No.

-Es difícil creerte si no dejas de mirar mis labios –ahora tu sonrisa desaparece y frunces aun más el ceño- ¿Qué te parece esto? Te besaré si me dejas terminar mi capítulo, tú decides.

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa, tu proceder y pensamientos son simplemente impredecibles para mí, me das dos claras opciones, puedo elegir la que quiera, dejarte hacer lo que quieres y hacerte pagar el precio, o arrebatarte esa cosa que no tiene verdadero interés para mi y volver a una molesta discusión… ninguna de las opciones me agradan en verdad, pero hay una que llama mi atención, la primera simplemente es más atrayente que la segunda, después de todo ese precio simplemente será algo que ya ha ocurrido, además tú tendrás que pagarlo, tragarte tu orgullo para lograr tu objetivo, eso me gusta… es una buena idea…

-Termina esa cosa –digo soltando tu muñeca mientras te veo acariciarla con cuidado, parece que te hice daño… miras a un lado, sabía que te costaría pagar el precio, romperé tu orgullo otra vez, debes odiarme.

-Bueno, un trato es un trato –sonríes, después de todo parece que habías esperado una escusa para hacerlo, esperabas que te diera la oportunidad para repetir el beso, me miras fijamente, decidida, espero que hagas el primer movimiento, no te facilitaré las cosas…

Fueron segundos los que tardaste, te acercaste a mi y envolviste mi cuello, juntando nuestros labios suavemente, sólo acariciando los míos, sin profundizarlo, alejándote antes de que pudiera percibir tu sabor… sin liberar mi cuello me miraste a centímetros, sonriendo contra mis labios, no piensas seguir pero yo no estoy satisfecho con eso, no ahora, no con ese contacto inconcluso, quiero sentir tu boca, quedarme con ese sabor por más tiempo para así alejar esa molesta idea de mi mente, dejar de sentir ese vacío… me acerco, acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separan cobraré el precio señalado, te haré pagar como corresponde, tomaré tu boca aunque no lo quieras…

Te veo sonreír entretenida al mismo tiempo que algo me detiene, algo que cubre mis labios, interpusiste esa maldita cosa entre nosotros…

-Pensándolo mejor puedo leer después, toma, quédatelo si quieres.

Dejaste esa cosa en mi mano y luego volteaste, sin decir mas, sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar, lo planeaste, quisiste hacerme caer y te maldigo por lograrlo, maldita humana…

¡Te odio!

Juro que una vez termine esto te mataré.

Continuará…

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	20. Kagome: ¿Canje?

**¡Konnichiwa!**

**Fue una larga espera pero estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, el próximo capi ya lo tengo pensado así que sólo queda escribirlo y lo subiré, espero que sepan esperarme con la paciencia que lo han hecho hasta ahora n.n**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me suben el animo y me hacen seguir escribiendo a pesar del que tiempo no alcance en ocasiones xD **

**Saludos y abrazos! ^^**

****:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: ¿Canje?<strong>

Estamos a un fragmento de que se cumpla tu enfermizo deseo y en realidad pensándolo bien ni siquiera sé que es lo que te propones, bueno, algo malo debe ser eso es seguro…

Esquivas mi mirada desde la última broma que te hice, ni siquiera has querido devolverme mi libro y eso que quedé en la parte más interesante, eres un insensible… tendré que comprar otro…

-Kagome… ¿Qué piensas hacer para enamorar a Sesshoumaru? –me pregunta Sango susurrándome mientras caminamos.

-No lo sé… no se me ocurre nada, él es demasiado difícil… -suspiro.

-Pero ¿en verdad te enamoraste de él? Es decir… ¿Qué hay con Inuyasha? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

-Si lo quiero… pero, con Sesshoumaru es diferente… aunque sea así de maldito él es algo especial… -maldición, me sonrojé.

-Bueno, espero que cumplas tu objetivo, sólo queda un fragmento y podremos separarnos de su grupo… -me mira de reojo, lo noto- aunque quizás tú no quieras…

-Si quiero Sango –la interrumpo- si no logro mi objetivo tengo que olvidarlo para no sufrir, tal vez regrese a mi época, así podré concentrarme en mis estudios y me olvide de todo esto –eso es verdad, si logro que los exámenes me absorban por completo no tendré tiempo para preocuparme de esto.

-Si eso pasa Kagome, nosotros vamos a…

-¡Así que aquí están!

Ese grito nos desconcentró a todos, viendo una extraña silueta frente a nosotros, no puedo creer lo que veo, no pensaba encontrármelo mucho menos estando viajando con Sesshoumaru… esto no es bueno… o quizás si podría serlo…

-¡Pero si es Kouga! –gritó Shippou al reconocerlo, todos sonreímos por ese rostro conocido, bueno, sólo mi grupo porque el de Sesshoumaru no tenían idea de quien era.

-Querida Kagome, que bueno verte… -se acercó a mí ignorando a los demás como de costumbre, no puedo evitar mi sonrojo al ver que toma mi mano- se puede saber ¿dónde está el inepto de Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha ya no viaja con nosotros Kouga –le responde Sango- nos hemos separado por… complicaciones…

El ambiente se vuelve un poco tenso y sin quererlo bajo la mirada, sé que Kouga lo nota porque frunce el ceño y te mira enfadado.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Él es Sesshoumaru, hermano de Inuyasha, ahora viajamos con él por… razones personales… -le responde Miroku, no se si el esquivar el tema sea mejor o peor ya que Kouga no deja de estar molesto.

-Si estás sola Kagome deberías viajar conmigo –me jala alejándome de todos, este chico puede ser muy atrevido cuando se lo propone… bueno, no me molesta en realidad, quizás y él en verdad me quiera, es agradable sentirse querida después de tanto rechazo…- ¿Qué dices Kagome? ¿Vienes conmigo? –me sonríe, no había notado que podía ser encantador de vez en cuando, otra vez me sonrojo.

-Bueno, yo…

-No puede –nos interrumpes interponiéndote entre nosotros, deshaciendo el agarre y alejándome de él ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Y eso por qué? –Kouga se cruza de brazos, mirándote enfadado.

-Ella está conmigo.

-Kagome puede hacer lo que quiera, no está obligada a quedarse contigo.

-Si está obligada, tiene un objetivo que cumplir –eres un insensible, de nuevo con ese asunto de la perla, siempre has pensado en utilizarme, quizás y la estúpida apuesta siempre fue con ese propósito y no por lo que siempre repetías.

-Yo no estoy obligada a nada –me alejo de ti dándote un suave golpe- me puedo ir cuando quiera.

-Entonces ¿aceptas Kagome? –sonríe feliz, en verdad quiere que vaya con él… podría ser una buena idea, quizás y él pueda ayudarme a olvidar mis dos fracasos…

-Kouga yo…

-He dicho que no –otra vez con tu estúpida actitud, maldito demonio.

-Si quiere irse conmigo lo hará y no puedes hacer nada para detenerla –oh, esto puede volverse peligroso… será mejor que lo detenga.

-Kouga, Sesshoumaru, no peleen por favor… -miro pidiendo ayuda a los demás pero he sido abandonada, todos nos miran a metros de distancia, algunos me dan apoyo en silencio, otros esperan el enfrentamiento inminente, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

-Ella está enamorada de mí así que no tiene nada que hacer contigo…

¡Maldito!

¡Lo mato!

¡Juro por Kamisama que lo mato!

No me importa que sea el demonio más fuerte del mundo o que diablos, voy a juntar los fragmentos y lo haré añicos de un solo golpe…

El silencio se sintió en todo el lugar, no se si es bueno pero no soy la única sonrojada, Sango y Rin me apoyan en mi vergüenza… son las únicas que me entienden… Kouga no da crédito a sus palabas, lo sé por su limpia carcajada, pero sabe interpretar mi silencio porque después de mirarme volvió a fruncir el ceño, ahora está furioso, esto definitivamente puede ser peligroso…

-Eso es mentira… -me mira serio, eso me asusta- Kagome responde, lo que dice este sujeto es mentira ¿no es así?

-No lo es –me interrumpes antes de empezar- ella me ama, así que olvídate de que viaje contigo –no entiendo bien, pero el escucharte decir eso es extrañamente agradable.

-No estoy hablando contigo –nuevo peligro, mejor interfiero.

-Kouga, Sesshoumaru está un poco confundido, no le hagas caso… en realidad no puedo ir contigo porque tengo que buscar un fragmento junto a él, pero en cuanto termine puedo acompañarte –le sonrío, no miento, mi objetivo es simplemente estúpido, nunca haré que este demonio logre enamorarse de mi, me quedan sólo dos opciones volver a mi época o acompañar a Kouga, cualquiera de las dos sería con la intención de olvidarlo así que ambas son igual de egoístas.

Kouga no me ve muy convencido, parece que fallé al tratar de engañarlo, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es tu insistente mirada, estás enfadado, furioso mejor dicho… ¿y ahora qué hice?

-Si eso es verdad, supongo que no hay problemas en que los acompañe.

Oh, no había previsto ese desenlace… a mi no me importa pero tú podrías…

-Hagan lo que quieran –nos haces un desprecio y sigues caminando, Rin y Jaken son los únicos que se apresuran a seguirte mientras que los demás somos dejados atrás, no te entiendo, juro por Dios que no puedo hacerlo.

-¿En verdad quieres viajar con nosotros Kouga? –le pregunta Shippou en brazos de Sango.

-Sólo hasta que obtengan ese fragmento del que hablan, además… hay algo que quiero verificar… -me miró de reojo, no me gustan esos ojos, me juzgan, me regañan algo en silencio… se parecen a los de Inuyasha…

Todos seguimos el camino, en silencio, de vez en cuando siento los ojos de Sango sobre mí pero sé que teme el decir algo, sonrío por ello, es una buena amiga.

-No te preocupes Sango, no pasa nada…

-Pero Kagome… ¿en verdad consideras acompañar a Kouga?

Miro de soslayo al youkay que camina en silencio junto a mí, sigue enfadado pero no ha dicho nada.

-Sólo lo dije para tranquilizar el ambiente, no esperaba que Sesshoumaru y Kouga terminaran enfadándose –suspiro- esto sólo se vuelve más complicado…

-Kagome, ánimo, no te dejes deprimir –Shippou me sonríe saltando desde los brazos de Sango a los míos.

-Gracias Shippou –también le sonrío.

Todos seguimos el camino en silencio, en verdad estos dos youkay me tienen de cabeza, ninguno relaja su expresión, ambos están furiosos, entiendo a Kouga pero a ti no termino de comprenderte… eres demasiado complicado, innecesariamente complicado diría yo… si no fueras tan receloso con tus pensamientos, si dijeras lo que te molesta quizás y podría hacer algo para evitarlo, pero nunca lo haces, simplemente frunces el ceño y me ignoras, ignoras a Rin que te pregunta la razón de tu enfado o a los que te acompañan en tu estúpido viaje… maldito youkay…

Nos detenemos en un bosque, a descansar, a comer, poder dormir un poco después del largo camino, no nos dejaste descansar en todo el día, recién ahora de noche nos permitiste detenernos después de las incesantes peticiones por parte de todos.

Todos estamos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, sonrío al ver a Rin dormir junto a Shippou y Kirara, se ven muy lindos, hasta Jaken se animó a dormir junto a ellos por el frío que se está sintiendo, esa burbuja que sale de su nariz es muy graciosa… frente a mi están Sango y Miroku, comiendo, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, será mejor no molestarlos… los únicos que no están junto a nosotros son Kouga y tú, él está a unos metros y tú lo más lejos posible de él, en verdad son dos cabezotas, ni siquiera han comido… bueno, tú no comes, pero sé que él si lo hace así que le ofreceré algo.

-Toma Kouga –le entrego un plato y me siento a su lado.

-Gracias… -empieza a comer lentamente, no se si porque no tiene hambre o la comida no es de su agrado- está delicioso… –eso me tranquiliza.

-Dime Kouga… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, siempre he estado buscándote Kagome… -deja el plato a un lado, en verdad tenía hambre porque no tardó mucho en terminar.

-¿Quieres que te sirva…?

-No gracias –me interrumpe tomando mi mano sin dejar levantarme, no puedo evitar mi sonrojo, este chico es demasiado atrevido en ocasiones- quédate conmigo, un momento…

Lo miro apenada pero le hago caso, después de todo quería conversar con él y es bueno verlo más tranquilo.

-¿Y Ayame…?

-Está junto a mis súbditos, les dije que no me siguieran, que debía hacer algo y después volvería con ellos.

-Ella te quiere mucho ¿sabes? –lo miro de reojo, esperando la reacción a mis palabras.

-Lo sé, pero yo no la quiero como ella a mí… -alza su vista al cielo nocturno y lo imito, está despejado y las estrellas se ven preciosas- Ayame también lo sabe pero se empeña en cambiarlo, en hacerse más fuerte… es una chica demasiado persistente…

-Es perfecta para ti… -sonrío sin siquiera mirarlo, no se como habrá reaccionado a mis palabras.

-Quizás sea así… -ahora si lo miro, también está sonriendo, es una sonrisa hermosa, nunca la había visto en él, tal vez y Kouga este…- pero yo te quiero a ti Kagome, te he elegido a ti para ser mi esposa.

-Eso no es algo que puedas decidir por ti mismo, además yo no puedo estar contigo Kouga…

-¿Es por Inuyasha? O quizás por… ¿ese youkay? –lo miro sorprendida, él esta serio pero no enfadado, no podré mentirle, es demasiado perceptivo para lograr engañarlo.

-Ya no estoy con Inuyasha ya que él eligió a Kikyo… -no quiero ver la sorpresa por esas palabras, desvío mis ojos a otro lado- y Sesshoumaru… él es la razón por la que no puedo ir contigo…

-Lo sabía… después de todo olvidaste a esa bestia pero no por mi, eso es algo decepcionante… -Kouga dice cosas extrañas, parece más maduro… creí que me haría algún escandalo como Inuyasha- pero, ¿Por qué dijiste que te irías conmigo? ¿Por qué accediste a acompañarme si no lo quieres dejar?

-Porque sólo soy yo la interesada, a él no le importa más que el fragmento de la perla… en cuanto se lo entregue todo terminará y ya no necesitará mi compañía…

-Así que es eso… -mira hacia otro lado, pensando en algo, quizás planeando algo…

Kouga se levanta de su asiento y lo sigo con mi mirada, ¿a dónde se dirige? No me digas que… me apresuro a seguirlo y si, se detuvo justo frente a ti, tú nos miraste igual de enfadado que siempre, no has dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que nos encontramos con él.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntas sin cuidar tu tono de voz, ni siquiera te preocupa el que los demás estén durmiendo.

-Dices que necesitas a Kagome sólo para obtener un fragmento ¿no es así?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Ten –Kouga saca un fragmento de su tobillera y te lo ofrece- supongo que con esto ella es libre.

Lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que hiciera eso…

Sesshoumaru debes estar feliz, después de todo cumpliste tu objetivo, ya tienes todos los fragmentos necesarios, ahora sólo queda esperar a que cumplas tu deseo… ya nada nos une, ni una estúpida apuesta ni la búsqueda de los fragmentos, mi absurdo objetivo no pudo cumplirse, nunca me amaste y sólo mi orgullo salió herido… dime, ahora ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Leí muchos comentarios que decían que podría aparecerse Kouga en el camino, y pues, en verdad era una buena idea así que la tomé, después de todo los celos pueden ser algo muy efectivo xD<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y les adelanto que el fic está llegando a su final, ya ha superado con creces los capitulos planeados además de que así tendré tiempo de terminar mis otras historias y porque no empezar unas nuevas :D**

**Se cuidan y espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo! ;D**

**:**::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	21. Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué?

**Konnichiwa!**

**Con este capítulo espero sorprenderlas a todas, veamos si logro mi objetivo xD veo el final cerca! **

**Les agradezco sus reviews y espero que nos leamos pronto, aunque el próximo capi ya está prácticamente listo… pero creo que lo subiré el viernes, el fin de semana tengo tiempo de ponerme al día u.ú**

**Saludos a todas! ^^**

****:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué?<strong>

Un fragmento me separa de mi objetivo, sólo eso y ahora me están ofreciendo uno sin complicaciones, tengo que alzar mi mano y recibirlo, sólo tomarlo y podré reunir el poder que necesito…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

Ese maldito demonio sonríe de lado, no conozco sus intenciones y en realidad no me importan, su presencia me enferma, no entiendo porque ahora tiene que estar con nosotros, quien le dio la confianza para hablarme así, quien se cree que es para poder desafiar mi espacio… te miro a su lado, pareces desconcertada, tú eres la responsable, por tu culpa él está aquí, tú le permitiste acercarse, acompañarte, es tu maldita forma de ser la que dejó que una basura como él nos siguiera.

-Si no lo tomas me lo llevaré –empuñó su mano encerrándolo en ella.

-No lo necesito –le hago un desprecio, nunca aceptaría algo de él, no quiero su ayuda, no la necesito, obtendré uno por mis propios medios, tú encontrarás el fragmento que me hace falta.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quieres?

-No quiero nada de ti –frunzo el ceño, no entiende mis palabras.

-No quieres el fragmento ¿o no quieres dejar ir a Kagome?

Tonterías, simplemente sus palabras son absurdas y aun más lo es tu sorpresa, no me digas que lo crees, que estas considerando el hecho que lo hago para mantenerte a mi lado, eso es simplemente estúpido, no es posible, olvídalo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Entonces haré un cambio contigo para que no sientas que te ayudo, te ofrezco mi fragmento por Kagome ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Veo que deja el fragmento en el suelo frente a mi, esto es conveniente, no necesitaré más de tu molesta compañía y tampoco estoy aceptando la ayuda de alguien tan desagradable, simplemente es un canje, cambiaré algo que me molesta por algo que necesito, algo que no quiero por algo que si…

Tomo el fragmento frente a mi mientras él amplía su sonrisa, no quiero ver tu reacción pero lo hago, espero ver tu enfado, quizás que me grites como siempre, que me encares buscando las razones de mi acto tan egoísta, por tratarte como un objeto, cambiándote siendo que ni siquiera soy tu dueño… o tal vez estés triste, no pudiste cumplir tu absurdo objetivo, nunca llegué a sentir algo por ti, no pudiste odiarme como dijiste querer, tu oportunidad se desvaneció en el segundo que recogí el fragmento, dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Enfado o tristeza? Me pregunto… que será lo que se refleja en tus ojos en este momento…

Te miro quedándome paralizado por lo que hay frente a mi, no lloras, no tienes ni siquiera el ceño fruncido, simplemente sonríes, amable, desagradablemente tranquila, ¿acaso estás feliz? ¿Querías alejarte de mí? ¿En verdad querías dejarme? Tú maldita humana… ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Kagome ¿vamos? –él te ofrece su mano, sonriéndote, tú también le sonríes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aceptas su mano? ¿Por qué también tienes que tomarla? Maldita humana ¡responde!

-Bueno Sesshoumaru, espero que tu deseo se cumpla –ahora me sonríes a mi y luego volteas.

No te entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haces? Frunzo el ceño al verte alejarte, ni siquiera te despides de tus molestos amigos, ¿piensas que yo les explicaré todo? ¿Quieres que les diga que te fuiste con ese tipo? Que los dejaste atrás, que los olvidaste por estar con él, que finalmente tu supuesto amor no era cierto, que nunca me amaste en verdad, que me remplazaste con ese demonio al igual que a Inuyasha, me rebajaste al nivel que ese hibrido al sustituirme por otro, después de todo tu supuesto amor nunca existió… estúpida humana…

-Maldición…

No, no permitiré que te burles de mi, tienes mucho que explicar, ese molesto sentimiento no pudo haber desaparecido tan fácil, tan rápido, sólo queda una opción, me mentiste, cuando aceptaste tu derrota, cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue una maldita mentira, te reíste en mi cara al hacerme creerte, no dejaré que salgas de esto tan fácil, tendrás que explicarte…

Te seguí, sólo fueron metros, pareciera que querían ser alcanzados, ese tipo aun sujeta tu mano mientras caminan y tú no lo rechazas, no lo apartas, aun sigues cerca de él… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres?

Ese sujeto sintió mi presencia antes que tú, volteando a verme, obligándote a imitarlo ya que aun no te suelta.

-Respuestas –fijo mis ojos en ti, aun te ves tranquila, ni siquiera te sorprende el que los haya seguido.

-¿Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru? –me miraste curiosa, no sonríes pero aun así no puedo encontrar confusión en tus ojos, no se si esperabas el que te siguiera o simplemente no te importa el que este aquí.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –El demonio arqueó una ceja mirándome- ya tienes lo que querías, ese fragmento es genuino, no es falso ¿verdad Kagome?

-Si, es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon –me sonríes- no tienes de que preocuparte Sesshoumaru.

¿Por qué me sonríes?

¿Por qué demonios estás tan tranquila?

¡¿Se puede saber por qué sigues sujetando su mano?

-Eso no me preocupa –frunzo el ceño fijando mí vista en sus manos, me molesta, no quiero que ese agarre continúe, no dejes que te siga tocando, si tú no lo evitas lo haré yo, si tú no te alejas yo los apartaré…

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora tu actitud cambia, pareces preocupada, quizás porque mi enfado es evidente o quizás porque una presencia maligna crece a mí alrededor- ¿Sesshoumaru?

-Vete –miro al demonio, él frunce el ceño ante mis palabras- lárgate de aquí.

-Me iré, pero Kagome vendrá conmigo –presiona aun más tu mano, lo sé por la mueca en tu rostro, te dolió pero aun así no te apartas, en cambio lo miras preocupada ¿Por qué te tienes que preocupar por él?

-Kouga ¿Qué ocurre? –lo miras y noto que jalas un poco tu mano, quieres separarte pero él no te deja, la presiona aun más.

-Nada Kagome, todo está bien –te sonríe y tú dejas de luchar en el acto, no me digas que con sólo eso te ha convencido, ¿Por qué cedes tan rápido con él? ¿Por qué no lo encaras, lo enfrentas? ¿Te das cuenta de que él también te cambió como un objeto? Te compró con un fragmento ¿Por qué lo acompañas?

-Sesshoumaru, ya tienes el fragmento, puedes cumplir tu deseo ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntas volviendo a estar seria, ya veo, esa sonrisa sólo es para él.

-Vete, ya tienes lo que tanto buscabas, puedes dejar tranquila a Kagome de una vez por todas, ella está mejor conmigo –suelta tu mano, eso es bueno… no, me equivoco, no es bueno porque ahora envuelve tu cintura, te abraza, lo dejas, sonrojándote ante la cercanía, no te entiendo, maldita humana… ¿en verdad mentiste? ¿Nunca me amaste?

Esperen un segundo…

¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?

Mi mente se detiene unos segundos, trato de entender los estúpidos pensamientos que he tenido, por qué diablos los seguí, por qué quiero que me expliques el que olvidaras tu supuesto amor, ya tengo todo lo que quería, podré cumplir mi deseo, no te necesito más, todo el poder ya fue reunido, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí queriendo asesinar a ese sujeto? Queriendo cortar esa mano que se atrevió a tocarte, alejarte de él y no dejarte verlo nunca más, podría apresarte, que no mires a nadie más, pero… ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué ganaría?

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué ocurre? –me sonríes pero esa sonrisa no es la misma de siempre, estás siendo condescendiente, quieres que me tranquilice y me marche, ¿te molesta el que esté aquí? ¿Deseas estar a solas con él?

-Yo la cuidaré así que no tienes por qué seguir aquí, puedes irte…

Se sonríen mutuamente, ¡al diablo con la razón! No resistiré más esto, tomo una de tus muñecas y te jalo con fuerzas, haciéndote chocar contra mi cuerpo, siendo tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar y evitarlo, ahora yo te tengo aprisionada de tu cintura, no me interesa la aceleración de tus latidos o los pequeños golpes que das tratando de liberarte, es inútil, soy más fuerte que tú.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Me mira enfadado, sin acercarse a apartarte de mi- teníamos un trato.

-Ya no –lanzo el fragmento a sus pies- no quiero nada tuyo.

-El fragmento no me importa, lo que quiero es a Kagome.

-Ella no irá contigo, me pertenece, no dejaré que te la lleves –mi boca y mi razón no están completamente sincronizadas, no era eso exactamente lo que quería decir.

-Ella no le pertenece a nadie, ni a ti, ni a mi, ni siquiera le perteneció a Inuyasha –frunce el ceño- ella es libre de decidir con quien está.

-Esta mujer quiere estar conmigo, ya te lo había dicho, ella está enamorada de mí así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí –que lo entienda de una vez, no me hace gracia repetir lo mismo tantas veces.

-Kagome, dime ¿con quién quieres estar? –ignora mis palabras y te mira, no dejo que le muestres tu rostro, no dejo que voltees, si has de decir algo lo dirás mirándome a mi, si vas a mentir o a confesar una verdad tengo que ver tus ojos para corroborarlo.

-Responde su pregunta, ¿a quién eliges? –te miro y ahora veo desconcierto en tus ojos, no esa molesta tranquilidad, ahora si pareces tú, estás roja y sé que es por mi, no es por culpa de ese sujeto, es por tenerme tan cerca, no puedo evitar mi sonrisa y en realidad ya no me interesa, he dicho y hecho cosas tan estúpidas esta noche que una más simplemente puede ser perdonada.

Tardas segundos que parecen una eternidad, no creí que fuera tan difícil, estaba seguro de tu respuesta, dirías mi nombre sin titubear, romperías el orgullo de ese tipo obligándolo a marcharse sin regresar nunca más, pero aun callas, no respondes, ¿en verdad consideras el irte con él? Mi agarre pierde fuerzas y logras escapar, alejándote de mí, quedando entre él y yo, no miras a ninguno, ahora nadie te toca…

Él me enferma, tú me enfadas, yo… yo simplemente me odio, odio el hecho de que me moleste tanto tu indecisión, el que tardes en responder, el que consideres dejarme por irte con esa basura… tú… humana…

-Si quieres irte con él pues vete, no te detendré.

Sorpresa vi en tu rostro y en el suyo, no por lo que dije, no por mis palabras, fue el tono de mi voz el que logró desconcertarlos y ese mismo tono fue el que rompió algo en mi interior… ¿Por qué mi voz suena herida? ¿Por qué siento que las palabras duelen? Si, algo se rompió, quizás mi orgullo… mi dignidad de demonio… o tal vez esa barrera que había creado hace años en mi interior, esa que evitaba el que algo me afectara, que alguien me tocara… una pared invisible se rompió en el momento que vi cuanto podría doler el dejarte ir, el que te fueras con otro… con él…

Maldita apuesta y maldita tú por lograr lo inimaginable sin siquiera intentarlo, ya te habías rendido, desechabas tu absurdo objetivo, te estabas marchando, me estabas dejando, ya no buscabas ni odiarme ni enamorarme, entonces ¿Por qué caí en este juego? Me dejé atrapar, me dejé llevar por estúpidos instintos dejándome indefenso, cayendo en el juego que creí ya haber ganado… pero no dejaré que lo sepas, no te dejaré verlo… vete de una vez para no tener que verte nunca más…

-Lárgate de una vez –te miro furioso, no sé que esperas.

-No Sesshoumaru, no me iré… no puedo dejarte aunque quisiera…

Estúpida sonrisa la que se dibujó en mis labios, maldita felicidad la que sentí por tus palabras, vi a nuestro alrededor y estábamos solos, ni siquiera noté cuando ese sujeto se marchó, quizás él si esperaba este desenlace, tal vez todo había sido un juego o una artimaña para hacerme caer, te odio por eso y me odio por dejarme atrapar, humana estúpida explícame…

-¿Por qué?

-Y aun preguntas, porque te amo estúpido –sonreíste y ni siquiera me sentí ofendido por ese insulto- ¿en verdad creíste que te dejaría?

-Te habías ido…

-No lo había hecho –me interrumpiste- nunca hubiera dejado a mis amigos sin una explicación.

-Entonces…

-¿Por qué? –Vuelves a interrumpirme- ¿Por qué sonreí al ver que me cambiabas por un fragmento? ¿Por qué tomé la mano de Kouga? ¿Por qué lo seguí? ¿Por qué dudé si quedarme contigo o irme con él?

-Si –mi confusión fue perfectamente resumida en simples cuatro preguntas.

-Porque me dolió el que me trataras como un objeto pero no quise que lo vieras, porque necesitaba ese contacto de alguien que me quisiera después de tanto rechazo, porque después de que me echaste de tu lado no tenía a donde ir y por último porque tenía que decidir si era tan fuerte como para seguir ignorando tu rechazo o era una cobarde para huir de tu lado…

-Pero…

-Pero más allá del dolor, del miedo al ver que no era importante para ti, que ya no me necesitabas no puedo evitar el querer seguir a tu lado, aunque a ti no te interese mi compañía, aunque tú no sientas lo que yo siento… el simple hecho de que me dejes acompañarte puede ser suficiente para mi… por ahora…

Sonreíste triste mirando el cielo, aun es noche pero veo perfectamente el brillo en tus ojos, no mientes, no es un engaño, puedo corroborar la verdad de tus palabras… me pregunto si es adecuado el dejarte ver tu tardada victoria, ¿ganaría algo humillándome de esa forma? Permitiéndote saber esto que acabo de descubrir… si supieras que tus palabras no llegan a oídos sordos, que esa sonrisa en verdad hace querer a mis labios romperse, que a pesar de no estar sonrojado como tú esta situación me parece incomoda y agradable a la vez…

Maldita humana, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo por ti misma?

¿En verdad esperas que yo lo diga?

¿Quieres que pronuncie mi derrota?

Dime, ¿te gustaría escuchar un te amo de mis labios?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? Si, la aparición de Kouga no fue muy larga, lo siento por eso pero en verdad me gustó como quedó tal cual... <strong>

**En realidad a mi también me gusta el personaje de Kouga así qeu pensaré en quizás escribir algo con él... nunca se sabe xD**

**Sayo! :D**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	22. Sesshoumaru y Kagome: Juego Final

**Gomene, gomene, gomene!**

**Todo el mes no he tenido internet así que me ha sido imposible el pasarme por aquí y mucho menos subir un nuevo capi, lo último que quiero es dejar botados mis fics, en verdad!**

**Con ese pensamiento en mente me he decidido a dar termino a este, el capítulo está relatado por mi, así que no son ni los pensamientos de Sessho ni de Kagome, espero les guste y no las decepcione, está escrito con mucho cariño para todas aquellas que han seguido mi historia :D**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru y Kagome: Apuesta Final<strong>

La luna estaba alta, las estrellas hermosas como nunca lo habían estado antes, el youkay y la sacerdotisa aun estaban perdidos en el bosque sin siquiera preocuparse de eso, lo más importante eran sus pensamientos personales, uno pensando en cuanto podría resistir el rechazo del demonio y el otro reflexionando en lo malo o bueno de la idea de confesar un secreto.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿sentiste algo cuando me viste con Kouga? –le preguntó evitando ver sus ojos, si la respuesta era negativa el verlo sólo lo haría aun más doloroso.

-Enfado porque ese tipo me enferma –respondió evitando la verdadera respuesta.

-A Inuyasha tampoco le agradaba –sonrió, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero no había sido una mala, por lo menos no creía eso.

-¿Aun sigues con la idea de odiarme?

-No, fue desechada con la de enamorarte, es simplemente imposible… deberías estar feliz, ya no te molestaré con eso…

-Lo estoy.

Kagome entendió la respuesta, después de todo había sido una molestia para el youkay, sus tontos juegos, sus bromas estúpidas no habían logrado nada bueno, sólo perder su libro favorito y nada más.

Sesshoumaru estaba seguro de que la respuesta no había sido entendida, bueno, en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa era imposible el haber logrado su absurdo objetivo, sobre todo tan fácil y rápido, quizás sería entretenido el desconcertarla, hacerle pagar su última broma, no la mataría como lo había prometido pero la haría sufrir.

-Te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato? –Lo miró confundida- no me digas que empezarás con otro de tus juegos.

-No es eso, sólo es un trato que te puede interesar.

-Dime de que se trata y veremos… -dijo aun no muy convencida.

-Si adivinas el deseo que quiero realizar con el poder de la perla te dejaré besarme –sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, ella no daba crédito de sus palabras y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba.

-¿Una adivinanza? –Arqueó una ceja- ¿y qué te hace pensar que me puede interesar ese tipo premio?

-Un presentimiento.

La chica lo miró dudosa pero el demonio no la dejaba ver nada, su rostro era inescrutable como siempre… bueno, era un juego y además le intrigaba las razones para querer los fragmentos, sería una buena forma de tranquilizarse de la tensión de hace minutos.

-Quieres tener más poder.

-No.

-Quieres tener a Tetsaiga.

-No.

-¿Matar a Naraku?

-No.

-¿Tener tu brazo de vuelta?

-No.

-¿Ser el youkay más poderoso del mundo?

-Eso ya es así.

-Oh, verdad… -una gota cayó por su nuca ante la falta de humildad del demonio- entonces…

Kagome se cruzó de brazos, pensando en miles de posibilidades que pudieran acercarse o que por lo menos no sonaran estúpidas para preguntarle, las únicas válidas ya habían sido pronunciadas y no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea.

-¿Y bien?

-Espera, estoy pensando…

-Nunca lo podrás descubrir –sonrió.

-Entonces dime ¿para qué quieres la perla?

-No tengo porque decirte, tú debes adivinarlo por tus propios medios.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? Debes decirme si no puedo descubrirlo.

-Si no lo adivinas pagarás un castigo opuesto al premio pronunciado.

-¿Eh? ¿Castigo? ¿Cómo que castigo? No acordamos nada por el estilo.

-Es algo obvio, debes pagar tu ineptitud.

-Pues discúlpame pero no tengo una mente tan siniestra como la tuya, no sé que puede desear un demonio como tú.

-Es algo simple, hasta innecesario… hasta una humana podría saberlo si lo piensa bien.

-Este… -pensó segundos, minutos, pero no se le ocurría nada digno de mencionar, suspiró pesadamente ante su nueva derrota contra el youkay, ya se había vuelto una costumbre parece- no lo sé Sesshoumaru… no se me ocurre nada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante sus palabras, él no mentía, no era algo imposible de adivinar, difícil si, pero no imposible… bueno, en realidad no le importaba el que lo lograra, el castigo impuesto de todas formas cumpliría su objetivo.

-Entonces pagarás tu castigo.

-¿Y cuál sería el castigo…? Es decir, si es lo opuesto al premio… lo opuesto a que te bese es…

-Que yo te bese a ti…

Palabras mágicas que abrieron los ojos de la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que sellaban su boca, había sido tan rápido como siempre, sin dejarla reaccionar a tiempo, sin permitirle corresponderle como hubiera querido, tan rápido y suave que ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

-Eso… eso no es justo… -se quejó tapándose la boca avergonzada.

-¿No te gustó? –sonrió de lado.

-Maldito demonio… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cobrar el castigo y hacerte pagar tu estúpida broma pasada.

-Así que es eso… -sonrió- me alegra saber que aun lo recuerdes.

-Esto es tuyo –saca el objeto que había guardado en sus ropas y lo lanza a sus pies.

-¡Mi libro! Yo creí que lo habías destruido… -lo tomó notando que no tenía ningún daño- que bueno…

-Ahora estamos a mano.

-Si claro, pero acaso no te das cuenta de que te has rebajado al nivel de una humana, hiciste la misma broma que yo, no sabia que un gran youkay como tú hacia esas cosas.

Sesshoumaru la miró, notando la verdad de sus palabras, había jugado a su mismo juego, haciéndola caer como ella lo había hecho antes, pero en realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo más importante es que él había caído en su propia trampa, pensaba besarla fugazmente e irse, marcharse haciéndola querer más pero en verdad había sido él quien quedó inconforme con ese beso, tan corto, tan suave, no era ese el contacto que quería tener con la mujer, no algo tan leve, quería algo como el beso de aquella noche en que se dejó llevar por sus instintos, cuando la tenia atrapada contra su cuerpo, cuando no podía escapar de su lado.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¿Cómo? –su silencio había sido extenso y no encontraba la relación entre la charla anterior y esa pregunta.

-El que me rebaje a tu nivel, el que quiera besarte… el que juegue los mismos juegos que tú.

-Me sorprende, no me molesta –lo miró dudosa, esas palabras no eran propias del youkay, su simple actitud era opuesta a la acostumbrada.

-Entonces no te quejes.

-Tú… maldito demonio… habla, ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –lo miró enfadada, sabía que escondía algo, que sus palabras tenían un significado oculto.

-Lo que quiero no te lo diré, es igual a mi deseo, tendrás que adivinarlo si quieres saberlo –sonrió de lado, él no lo diría, nunca lo haría, primero muerto antes de confesar esa molesta verdad.

-¿Cuál sería el precio que tendría que pagar para saberlo? –se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, para ella la mente del youkay era demasiado, nunca podría meterse en ella, jamás seria capaz de descubrir sus pensamientos.

-No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, no quiero nada de ti –mintió mirando los labios frente a él, si había algo, lo sabía, pero nunca permitiría que ella tomará las riendas del juego, no le daría la oportunidad.

-Todo tiene un precio, eso lo he aprendido… dime cuál es el tuyo y quizás pueda pensar en algo.

-Si en verdad quieres saberlo… -se acerca a ella, atrapando su rostro, tomando su barbilla- quiero tu boca.

-¿Q-Qué dices…? –sintió sus mejillas arder, el demonio estaba demasiado cerca… es verdad, ya lo había tenido así y aun más cerca, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, él estaba diferente… esos ojos no eran los mismos…

-Regálame tu boca, quiero tenerla a mi disposición, si lo haces pensaré en decirte ese secreto que quieres saber –sonrió contra los temblorosos labios, sin apartar su mirada de los orbes marrones, ella estaba sorprendida, casi podría decir que asustada…

-¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Para jugar? ¿Para tomarla y luego dejarme como siempre? Si eso es lo que buscas no lo permitiré –apartó la mano de su rostro golpeándola levemente, alejándose sin dejar de mirarlo- después de tu juego la que sufre soy yo, la que no puede dormir o comer soy yo… no te dejaré hacerlo, no dejaré que me beses para que luego me eches de tu lado, no soy un juguete ¿sabes?

Sesshoumaru la miró en silencio, preguntándose el límite de la insolencia de esa mujer, de esa molesta valentía con la que siempre lo ha encarado, creyó que la odiaba, sintió que la deseaba aun más, callar esa boca, enseñarle quien era el único dueño de la verdad, hacerle ver que ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, si él lo quería podía tomarla cuando quisiera, si así lo deseaba podría atraparla y no dejarla escapar, hacerla sufrir, llorar, gritar, cualquier cosa que el quisiera ella tendría que hacerlo aunque fuera contra su voluntad… sonrió superior ante esos pensamientos pero desechó la idea al instante, sabia que no podría obligarla, el decirlo, el pensarlo era fácil, pero él no quería ser odiado… ahora si le importaba que ella pudiera aborrecerlo…

-No eres un juguete, eres una humana –indicó lo obvio.

-Oh, gracias por aclarármelo, en realidad no lo sabía –recurrió al bendito sarcasmo que sabía sacaría de quicio al demonio.

-Pero juguete o humana sigues siendo una simple herramienta, te usaré como y cuando quiera aunque te rehúses… ya lo dije, me perteneces…

-¿Yo? ¿Pertenecerte a ti? No me hagas reír… -una carcajada escapó de sus labios, ese youkay estaba diciendo tonterías, ella nunca le pertenecería a nadie mucho menos a alguien tan enfermizo.

-No pierdas el tiempo negándolo, simplemente acéptalo, si quisiera besarte en este momento podría hacerlo perfectamente…

-Quizás eso sea verdad, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? Dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué quieres mis labios? ¿Por qué ese es el precio a pagar por tu secreto?

-Porque por culpa de ellos es que ese secreto existe… tú, maldita humana… mírame a los ojos y trata de entenderlo, porque yo no lo diré…

El youkay volvió a tomar la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a mirarlo como lo había dicho, ella examinó ese dorado, era extraño, más profundo que antes, brillaba, podía verse reflejada en él… tuvo un presentimiento pero no pudo creerlo, quiso decir algo pero la voz se le escapó, era tan absurdo el pronunciarlo como el querer convérsese de que era verdad…

-Dime ¿Qué ves?

-No lo sé… -respondió sincera, no sabía que era eso, no podía creerlo.

-Piensa, descúbrelo por ti misma porque yo nunca lo pronunciaré, aunque quieras oírlo, a pesar de que lo pidas, no escucharás de mi boca jamás esas estúpidas palabras.

Un nuevo beso fugaz del demonio quiso ayudar a la sacerdotisa, dándole una pequeña pista, haciéndole saborear ese suave contacto, aun más dulce que los anteriores, más delicado… por primera vez en todos los besos que habían compartido él cerró sus ojos, tratando de memorizar esos labios, disfrutando los segundos, obligándose a duras penas el deshacer el contacto.

-Ahora ¿Qué ves?

Kagome no dio crédito a ese nuevo sabor, a que el youkay cerrara sus ojos al besarla, a que disfrutara de ese beso tanto como ella, ¿su objetivo había sido cumplido? ¿En verdad ese demonio podría haberse enamorado? Pero… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella para lograrlo? No recuerda nada… ningún plan realizado, ningún juego o artimaña hecha…

-Sesshoumaru… tú…

-Exacto.

Sonrió al ser descubierto, ya no importaba, si eso le permitía poseer esos labios cuanto quisiera, si ese debía ser el sacrificio a pagar para poder sentir ese sabor en su boca podría aceptarlo sin quejarse.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-No te lo diré.

-¿En verdad tú…?

-Tampoco lo diré, jamás escucharás esas palabras de mis labios, nunca lo diré, aunque lo pidas, aunque lo desees con toda tu alma, no podrás escuchar de mi voz esas molestas palabras.

Kagome no pudo sentirse feliz, creía saber las respuestas pero el no escucharlas de los propios labios del youkay aun lo hacía una ilusión, no era palpable, no podría corroborarlo si en verdad él pensaba callarlo para siempre.

-Sólo dime una cosa, ¿Qué piensas del amor ahora?

-Sigue siendo innecesario, un sentimiento vacío sin verdadera importancia –vio a la sacerdotisa bajar la mirada.

-Pero fuiste atrapado por una ilusión ¿en qué te convierte eso?

-En un maldito iluso, un débil, un youkay que ya no es puro… desde el primer momento que manché mi boca con la tuya mi orgullo fue roto, mi dignidad fue hecha añicos.

-Por algo innecesario, algo sin importancia…

-Y te odio por eso, por hacerme caer, por atraparme en tu juego sin sentido.

-La apuesta fue tu idea, el comprobar y restregarme en el rostro mi equivocación fue tu deseo, en verdad creías tus palabras, ganaste tu juego como lo dijiste, pero es agradable saber que igualmente perdiste, que te dejaste envolver por tu propia trampa… dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué tal es sentir?

-Desagradable.

-¿Qué tal es amarme?

-Innecesario.

-¿Cómo son mis labios? –lo besa suavemente sonriendo contra la boca molesta.

-Repugnantes.

-¿Te gustan mis ojos?

-No.

-¿Podrías amar mi sonrisa?

-Nunca.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? ¿Por qué deseas mi boca? ¿Por qué perdiste tu propia apuesta?

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Qué hice yo?

-Atraparme.

-¿Qué terminaste haciendo?

-Amarte.

Odió ese juego de palabras, lo engañó, lo confundió hasta escuchar aquello que deseaba corroborar, la sacerdotisa se rio entretenida mientras el demonio demoró segundos en darse cuenta de lo pronunciado, odió esos ojos, aborreció esa risa, era escandalosa, molesta, debía callarla enseguida antes de que siguiera burlándose de él, hizo lo que desde hace tiempo quería y que era la mejor forma de callarla, selló los labios frente a él, sin dejarla interrumpir ese beso, haciéndolo doloroso, rudo, tanto que sintió el ardor en su propia boca, no cuidó su fuerza, sintió el quejido de la chica dentro de su boca, debía castigar su insolencia, dejarle en claro que no debía reírse de él, que si lo hacia tendría que pagarlo, fueron segundos los que duró ese doloroso beso, segundos que sólo él pudo disfrutar ya que la chica no podía ni separarse ni responder, era demasiado brusco, sin cuidado… hasta que el youkay decidió que el castigo había sido pagado, ya había aprendido la lección así que suavizó el contacto, instaurando un ritmo que ella pudiera seguir, permitiéndole disfrutar también de ese beso…

La posición en la que estaban se había vuelto incomoda, retrocedieron pasos en falso, tanteando con sólo sus pies donde pisaban, chocando con un árbol que encerró a la sacerdotisa, Sesshoumaru sonrió mentalmente, ahora estaba como quería, la tenía atrapada, no podría escapar aunque quisiera… el beso se profundizó, probando con más placer del sabor de ambos, sin el orgullo de por medio ese contacto era aun más rico que el anterior, ya ninguno se restringía, ambos sabían que eso era lo que deseaban, no había porque dudar o detenerse a pedir permiso por nuevas caricias, simplemente lo hacían y ya, ganando confianza con cada beso, con cada nuevo espacio de piel que empezaban a cubrir.

-Dime… Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué se siente amar? –preguntó separando por fin sus bocas.

-Es desagradable… -frunció el ceño al ver que el contacto era deshecho, no quería perder el tiempo y el aliento en tontas conversaciones, había algo mucho más interesante por hacer.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué me amas?

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Y yo que hice?

-Confundirme –se acercó a ella tratando de callarla una vez más pero la chica volteó el rostro.

-Hay tiempo para eso –sonrió por el enfado del demonio.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues si no hablamos no pienso seguir –puso sus dos manos en el pecho del youkay empujándolo suavemente, haciendo más espacio entre ellos dos.

-Como si no quisieras.

-Como que tú no quisieras.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me amas?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste?

-No lo diré.

-¿Por qué quieres la perla?

-Debes descubrirlo tu misma.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que te calles –sonrió al verla arrugar la nariz enfadada.

-Eres un demonio estúpido.

-Tú una humana desagradable.

-Pero aun me amas –sonrió de lado.

-Y tú a mi –aprovechó ese momento de distracción y volvió a sellar esa molesta boca, haciendo el beso desde el principio más profundo, sin perder el tiempo en toques suaves, no había porque ser delicado, esa noche le demostraría a esa mujer lo que un youkay era capaz de hacer, le dejaría en claro que él era el mejor en todo y que no quedaría ningún residuo de cariño en su mente por el hibrido o por ese demonio entrometido, esa noche sería suya quedando atada a él para siempre…

Fin...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Si, le corté el lemon, no me odien! Pero es imposible para mi el escribirlo, sería un fiasco, estoy segura, aun no me siento capaz, quizás en mas adelante escriba uno, quien sabe, pero por el momento no puedo, gomene… u.u<strong>

**En verdad espero que el final no haya sido decepcionante, no se que opinen ustedes pero para mi así es como termina esta historia.**

**Con respecto a quienes siguen mis otros fics tengan por seguro que no los he olvidado, uno de estos días (cuando pueda) subiré las continuaciones, haré lo posible para que sea pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero leernos pronto y que hayan disfrutado el leerla tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Sayo!**

****:::****/********/********/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::****


End file.
